Lust For Blood
by Dr. Watson's Girl
Summary: Vampires aren't real. Right? Logan is in for the surprise of his life when he crosses paths with one. His world is turned upside down and friendships are tested. Can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm LogieBearLover! Welcome to my first story. I wrote this about two years ago, and made revisions every so often until I was sure I liked where it was going. I'm new here...so please...be gentle. LOL! Okay so this is all Big Time Rush, mostly Logan angst though. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any shape or form.**

All was quiet. Not a sound echoed through the apartment. Logan peered around the red overturned couch; his dark brown eyes scanned the room to find nothing in sight. His square jaw line set into a smile as he heard something from across the room. Then , from behind him, he heard footsteps, and quickly turned, cocking his dart gun. He put it down when he saw Kendall.

"It's only me. Did you hear that noise across the room?" he asked, his hazel eyes moving to the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Logan returned smiling, "I'm going in." He got up only to be pulled back down.

"What are you doing? It's all about surprise. Besides, Carlos will see you." Kendall whispered, flipping his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. Kendall looked over the couch, "How about you charge, because you're faster and I'll come in on the side."

Logan nodded in approval. Kendall was always the strategist of the four of them. That was why he always listened to him. "Ready?" Kendall asked cocking his gun. Logan nodded, taking in a breath, "Ready."

Kendall rolled on the ground, positioning himself on the side, "Go!" Logan jumped over the couch, running to the other side with Kendall close behind. Out from nowhere from behind the counter, jumped out a short, black-haired Carlos, his face full of determination. Right next to him was James, whose brown hair flopped as he jumped up.

Logan halted in his tracks and Kendall fled to the side. "Surrender now and admit that we are the ultimate dart game players, and no one gets hurt." Carlos ordered, pointing his weapon at Logan.

He put his arms in the air slowly, as if in surrender, and then quickly shot at them, missing.

"Never!" Logan shrieked, shooting more darts in their direction. With no one around, Logan ran to the other overturned couch.

He was almost there when Carlos popped up, "Going somewhere?" A huge smile spread across his lips as he said it, "It's over Logan. Give up!" Logan looked around, Kendall was gone.

"NO!" Logan yelled and made a mad dash to the opposite side of the room, dodging darts left and right. He was finally safe as he fell to the ground behind the piece of furniture. Kendall sat next to him. "Where have you been? I was almost hit!" Logan whispered whirling his head around to see if Carlos or James were coming.

"Hiding. We're a bigger target together." Kendall pointed out. "Right." Logan remembered. He glanced over his shoulder again, and seeing that it was safe, he got up and ran, when a gun sounded.

He was hit. Five darts pelted his body. Acting dramatic, Logan fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Goodbye Kendall." Logan coughed. Kendall came out screaming, running and shooting in every direction, one hitting Carlos.

"Don't do this. Stay with me!" Kendall knelt next to him and held his head. Logan reached for his one arm, "Be strong Kendall. Be strong." and with that he let his head fall back, a smile crossing his lips.

"NO!" Kendall shrieked, but stopped as darts fired, hitting him on the back. He fell over next to Logan, and James jumped out. "We won! We are superior!" James did a dance and Carlos joined in doing a celebratory back-flip.

Kendall got up, "Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky." He put his hand down, and lifted Logan up. "Yeah," Logan started, "Just wait until next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter! First off I want to thank you for the views and reviews. I appreciate that. And yes, the story will pick up I promise. I does get better. There are sooooo many cliffhangers in this story. Thanks again. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Big Time Rush. I just watch thier show. :P  
**

James walked in, a smile plastered on his face. Logan sat up. every time James smiled like that, something was up. "Guess what we're doing tonight?" James shook a piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" Logan asked, glancing at the paper. James put the paper up to his face causing him to go back.

"Party, tonight at tonight at seven at Stephanie's parents house. And I heard that Camille was going to be there." he said teasingly.

"That's right. She came back home today." Logan commented. He didn't actually forget. How could he ever forget Camille? She was beautiful, and the nicest, yet most over-reacting girl he had ever met.

Her over-reacting was only due to her always being into acting. Camille, in Logan eyes, is his first love. Everything about her, from her curly brown hair, to her big brown eyes, he loved.

Back in Minnesota, he never really had girlfriends like James and Kendall always did, so this was real change.

"Want to go? I am leaving to go back home tomorrow for a few days. Last time to go to a party." James danced the paper around.

"James what are you dancing around about now?" Kendall entered the room followed by Carlos. "Another girl?" Carlos teased.

"No. There's a party, and we're going." James handed them the paper, Logan saw the excitement in their faces, except for Kendall's. Unlike earlier, Kendall seemed upset, almost angry but he tried to hide it.

It never fooled Logan one bit. He knew too well. "Maybe we shouldn't go. You guys have heard of the killer going around right? We should stay in tonight." Kendall pointed out.

"We'll drive there. We don't have to walk. It's no problem. Besides, it's my last night here. Let's go to the party!" James jumped up and down as he finished his sentence.

"Come one Kendall. What could go wrong? We're so close to home, and we can come right home. If anything happens we'll all be there." Carlos patted Kendall on the shoulder.

Kendall's eyes were large, almost as big as two tennis balls. Logan noticed that the shade of his eyes were greener. Like they were darker yet still the same.  
"Are you okay Kendall? You look different. Are you getting sick or something?" Logan asked concerned. "No, I'm fine." Kendall answered quickly. A little too quick.

Kendall took a deep breath and closed eyes, "But I guess…we can go. I mean….it won't kill us." James and Carlos yelled at the same time. They both started to dance happily, and headed to their room to get ready.

Logan and Kendall were left alone. Kendall's breathing started to become shallow, almost hoarse. Logan immediately noticed it. "Don't worry Kendall," Logan said placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, "I've watched the news. We have nothing to worry about."

He tried to be as convincing as he could but deep down he knew that it wasn't true. IT was getting worse. With every coming day that passed by, another victim fell in the path of the killer, and it was getting closer to them.

Kendall then handed Logan a newspaper, "Just read this okay?" He headed toward the door to the room that they shared. He turned to look at Logan, who was staring at the paper in his hands as if it was something repulsive.

"I'm going to get ready. Do you need to get ready?" Kendall asked. Logan waved his hand in the air at him.

"No. I'm ready to go." Logan answered, and Kendall left. Logan flipped the article in his hands open. He scanned the paper up and down, in search of that one column that Kendall said to look for. He found it, and his eyes became wide. Kendall was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I just feel that these chapters are a little short at the moment. But, I know in future chapters they do get longer. Okay, so I may have time to post another chapter tomorrow. I'll see what happens because of homework. But I know I can post a new chapter every week. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Logan finished reading the article. Kendall hit the nail on the head. It was getting far worse than he had ever imagined. He knew that Los Angeles was getting bad, but now it was just getting worse.

The killings were definitely getting closer to the Palmwoods. It was only a matter a time when the killer would come to the Palmwoods. Logan looked over the newspaper once again.

It won't come to here. They'll catch him before he reached the Palmwoods. Logan mentally thought to himself. He was trying to calm himself down, and it was working.

Logan almost jumped out of his skin when someone plopped down next to him. "What's up?" Carlos asked. He poked his nose over Logan's shoulder. Logan closed the paper before he could even read it.

He rolled his eyes and laughed at Carlos. That was Carlos for you. Always jumpy, wanting to see what other people were doing like a nosy cat.

"Hey Carlos." Logan replied, shoving away the newspaper, and nudging Carlos. Not noticing what he done, Carlos smiled.

"I am so psyched for this party! Aren't you?" Carlos jumped up. "You bet! It's going to be awesome." Logan said, giving Carlos a high-five.

They both looked up when the door opened and Kendall and James joined them. James looked at Carlos and Logan on the couch.

"We should head out. I like to be fashionably late." James commented, fixing his hair for the billionth time. He wanted to get it absolutely perfect before he went. Logan was first to get up, and walked over to the counter.

He grabbed the keys to the Big Time Rush Mobile, "Ready?' he shook the keys within his hands. He smiled and then looked at Kendall who had not said anything yet. It was weird, he always talked, even when he was upset.

Kendall looked back at Logan when he felt eyes on him. "What's wrong Kendall? You are never this quiet." He studied Kendall to see any signs of frustration or sickness. Anything. But didn't find anything.

Something was definitely off about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kendall snapped back to reality, realizing that he had temporarily lost track of time.

"I haven't been getting much sleep. That's all. Let's go. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back home." Logan was confused. He didn't look tired. In fact, he looked perfectly fine.

What was wrong with him? "Are you sure you're okay?" Logan made himself ask. He had to know what was up with him. Kendall only looked at him with a blank look on his face. Logan was taken aback.

Carlos got up then, feeling the sudden tension in the apartment, "Okay then. Is everyone ready?" James smiled. Logan could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Oh I'm ready." James replied. Kendall grumbled something under his breath. "Whatever." was his reply.

With that, they opened the front door. Carlos and James hopped down the hall, followed by Kendall who walked like he was about to collapse. Logan locked up the door. He couldn't worry about Kendall. He was probably just tired like he had said.

Logan shook off his thoughts and started to get excite. He was finally going to see Camille again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! This is where things get interesting. This is where things start to pick up. Again, I appreciate the reviews, and the follows. You guys have been treating me so well for being a newbie. Don't be mad at me for what happens during this chapter please. Everything comes into play here. Also, from now on, I will try to post a chapter a week. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Big Time Rush. I just do this for fun.**

The music vibrated throughout the room. So loud that is hurt Logan's ears. He scanned the living room still in search of Camille. So far, he had not found her and he was there for a while.

His eyes his moved from the dancing crowd, to the kitchen that was only a few feet away. His heart beat fast as he spotted Camille sitting there. She looked so beautiful. Just like she always was. Her hair was flowing below her shoulders, over her back. Her top sparkled in the flashing lights that surrounded her.

Logan straightened himself up and started to make his way over to her, trying his best to look and act cool. Obviously he was no James, but he had a way of looking cool at times.

"Camille!" Logan called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. The music was way too loud. He couldn't even hear himself think let alone hear his own voice. "Camille!" he yelled this time trying to gain her attention.

He walked a bit faster now, not wanting to waste any precious time that he had with her. Right then and there, a man walked up beside her. His back was toward him but he could still clearly see Camille.

She smiled at him and said something. Logan slowed his walk, shock taking over his body. He was about to call for her again when he stopped himself. Camille leaned in to the man that now sat next to her.

Their lips met, and Logan could only watch in horror as his own girlfriend was kissing another person. His heart sank, he wanted to scream, he wanted to just walk away but his legs were stuck to the floor.

Logan continued to stare, unaware of the dirty looks he was given for standing in the middle of the dance floor. Camille looked up then, and looked straight at Logan. Finally able to get the feeling back in his legs, Logan turned around quickly.

Camille got up and chased him down. "Logan." she screamed over the blaring music. He ignored her not wanting to face her. All he wanted to do was leave, crawl in a tiny spce, and hide from the world. He heard her behind him but he didn't turn as she kept calling his name.

His body came to a halt when she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Logan. It's not what it looks like. It's not what you think. I was just…."

"You were what Camille? Why were you kissing that guy? You're my girlfriend." he interrupted her, clearly upset.

"I-I don't know how to say this Logan but,….he wasn't the only guy I have kissed." The words hit Logan like a tidal wave. He closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart had been ripped out and torn in two. The floor felt like it was spinning.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You cheated on me?" Logan gulped. Camille nodded, completely ashamed.

"With how many?" Logan choked out. Camille didn't look at him then. She averted her eyes in a different direction.

"Camille, please." Logan said on the verge of tears. Camille looked up then, her eyes rimmed with tears, "Two. But please, listen to me. I made a huge mistake. You're the only one for me."

She started to cry then, and put herself in Logan's arms. He was still in shock as she wrapped her hands around him.

"No." Logan whispered trying to nudge her off of him. She wouldn't budge as she attached herself to him. "Camille, no." Logan pried her from him and saw her eyes puffier and filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry….Please for-forgive me." she cried hysterically, tears streamed down her cheeks. Logan couldn't help but feel remorse. He loved Camille. He never liked to see her cry.

What she did just broke his heart though. Camille was his first love and she destroyed that. Logan shook his head slowly.

"I can't Camille….I'm sorry….but it's over." Logan looked at her one last time and closed his eyes. He released his hand from hers and, "It's over." he whispered. Camille held his face, "Don't do this. Please, I love you." she pleaded, "I'm sorry. It's just when I was doing that movie, my costar asked me out just as friends and then things kind of….spun out of control."

Logan couldn't look at her. Not now. He moved his gaze to the counter we he had seen Camille only minutes ago kissing someone else and then back to her.

"Goodbye Camille." Logan removed her hands and walked away, leaving Camille in the middle of the floor alone. His head felt like it was about to explode.

She cheated. he thought over and over again. The never ending image of what she did kept replaying in his mind. He shook his head trying to dispose of the memory.

He stalked over to the table where he had last seen Kendall, James, and Carlos to find them still there. They were still talking, not even noticing that Logan had returned.

"At least I'm here tonight. I'm gonna miss you guys when I'm away." James fixed his hair thoughtfully as he said so. Logan still stood there unnoticed until Carlos turned around and saw him. He noticed the look on his face and furrowed his eyebrows together. "What's wrong Logan?" Carlos asked.

He looked so hurt, lost. "Camille…" Logan started but couldn't bring himself to finish. Frustration overtook him and he kept his eyes low.

"What happened with Camille?" Kendall stood trying to make Logan sit down with them, but he wouldn't move.

"She cheated on me." Logan mumbled. He was embarrassed and felt that he seemed too weak to even be talking to them right now. "Listen Logan, she is not worth your aggravation." Carlos informed and put a comforting hand on his friends back.

They were right but, they didn't know how much he really love her. He never told them. All he wanted to do was leave right now.

He reached into his pocket feeling for the keys. He got them out and held them in front of them, "Here. Take the keys. I need some air. He handed Kendall the keys knowing that he would retaliate.

"Logan, you can't go out all alone. You read the paper, and saw the news. There is a killer on the loose!" Kendall spat out.

"Yes, but all of this is happening miles from here. I'll be fine. I have my phone so if I need anything I can call." Logan flashed his phone to them. Kendall sighed in defeat and looked at Carlos for and answer.

He nodded. "I'll be fine." Logan reassured. They said goodbye, and Logan left. He pulled his collar up to his exposed neck and continued to walk alone. He just couldn't believe what had happened.

He couldn't believe that this could happen. They were good for each other. Logan continued to walk when the wind picked up, and rain started to fall softly to the ground. "Oh great!" Logan said toward the sky, "How can it get any worse?"

He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets and stopped in his tracks when he heard a low chuckle come from behind him. Logan turned only to find and empty street. He turned back around and started to walk faster. Then he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder again, "He-hello?" No answer. "Anyone there?" he asked into the emptiness. Still nothing. This time, Logan walked faster, almost running. He turned the corner, and was stopped dead in his tracks as hands grasped him.

"I've been expecting you Logan Mitchell." was what he heard and then he was thrown to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got hit by Sandy last night. Still got power though. Thank god! I don't know how I would survive. Just hope everyone else is okay who got hit. It was a big powerful storm.**

**But, here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- In no form do I own Big Time Rush.  
**

He hit the ground hard and picked himself up within a second. He brushed off his pants while looking around, and winced at the pain in his hand. He looked at it to see blood seep through a fresh cut. Logan looked around and started to run.

Running back the way he came, back to the party where it was safe. Run. Run. Don't look back! Logan ordered himself over and over again. He kept running down the street where he came when he was grabbed from behind.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, holding him in a stone grip. Logan shrunk as he squeezed his shoulders. "Please. Stop!" Logan gasped. The man in front of him didn't hold back on his firm grasp.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." the figure said. He went on, and Logan noticed how calm the man seemed. It was as if he had done this before. Then he remembered the newspaper. This was probably him.

Logan panicked, his head whirled out of control. His worst fears were seeming to all come true. He knew one thing for sure, he needed help.

Trying to be discreet, he reached into his pocket, not letting his attacker know what he was doing. He felt around for his phone, and felt the keyboard of his phone. Kendall was right. He kept thinking. If only he had listened, he wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

Logan felt the numbers on the pad of his phone trying to find the first number for Kendall's cell phone. When he started dialing, he forgot that his phone was no longer on vibrate. His phone beeped so loud that the man in front of him stopped talking and looked down at Logan's hands.

"You're sneaking now!" he said and ripped the phone from his hands. He threw it against the wall, sending an explosion of plastic flying in all directions. "If I were you, I wouldn't make this any harder than it has to be." the man warned.

Logan's body shook violently with terror. His heart pumped faster with every coming moment. "Wha-what do you wa-want from me?" Logan stuttered. He met the man's gaze only to look away immediately.

Something seemed very unsettling about them. "What I want," he started admiring Logan up and down, "is you." Logan cringed. He tried to move away but he grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Logan yelled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." his attack gave him and option. An option on what? On how he was going to be killed? Logan frantically took in all his surroundings.

Nothing but a brick wall. No one was around to help. Not a soul. With all his strength, Logan balled his hand into a fist and threw his fist at his attacker. It made contact with his jaw, and his eyes grew wide. He didn't even flinch. It was like Logan hadn't even hit him.

"Okay then. We'll do it the hard way." he said wiping the blood from his lips. The figure took his free hand and clasped it around Logan's throat, crushing his windpipe. He squirmed to get free.

"Pl-please st-st-stop." Logan gasped, running out of air quickly. He grasped at the fingers around his throat to pry them away. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted by his throat and thrown. He hit the wall behind him.

Logan fell in a heap to the ground. Everything was spinning even while his eyes were closed shut. He opened his eyes to see the man standing over him. He felt his body being lifted once again and this time he was thrown into the opposite direction.

Logan's body scraped the wall, cutting his body up. He tried to get up but couldn't. Logan put a hand to his now throbbing head and brought it back covered in blood. He swallowed, tasting the copper in his mouth and almost threw up.

He looked up, and the man was gone. He vanished. Logan swallowed hard, this time swallowing a great amount of his blood. "Help!" Logan screamed, not recognizing his own voice. He sounded weak and small.

Logan turned over on his hands and knees. The blood from his head dripped to the ground forming a puddle. With every last ounce of energy that he had pumping through his veins, he lifted himself. He used the wall as his support and skidded across it.

He continued to scrap his body down the brick wall, ordering himself to stay on his feet. He knew he had to get away and find help before he lost consciousness.

"Somebody help me. Help ple-" Logan was cut short as a fist connected with his face. He was knocked down to the cement. In front of him was the man. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt, holding him in place.

Logan screamed in gut wrenching pain, in an attempt to get somebody, or anybody's attention. A hand was placed over his mouth to muffle his cries.

"Shut the hell up!" Logan stared at him, his heart racing. He writhed under his hand, having no success in breaking free. Having no other choice, Logan bit down hard on his hand, so hard that he drew blood. He was released and Logan tried to hit him once more only to be beaten again.

His arms were pinned down above his head. "You just won't give up will you?" the figure said and took his bloodied hand and smacked him across the face.

The force of the hit made him bite his tongue, spewing more blood in his mouth. Logan wiggled underneath his grasp but it was no use. He was weal. He closed his eyes waiting for it to be over, when he felt the hands disappear.

He reopened his eyes, to find the attacker was gone. Logan got up as fast as he could, feeling every bit of pain, and got up. His whole body ached, his head spun out. "Have to get help." Logan said out loud, knowing that he was losing consciousness.

He limped forward, all the way down the alley. He made it to the opening of the alley when hands threw him. Logan fell hard and was met with numerous hard punches that connected with his face. The fists came flying nonstop, bruising his already broken body more.

The punches stopped. Logan hoped that that was all, that maybe the man thought he was dead and would leave him. So if he did he could get help somehow. That was when a hard kick punted his head back.

Large fuzzy spots of black and white filled in his eyes. The edges of his vision became blurry. He could feel himself losing to the darkness that was so close to taking him in. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! YAY! Things have finally started to pick up in this story a bit. I don't know why but for some reason I really like writing about vampires and BTR combined, because the last update I did was a one-shot of Logan being a vampire. I don't know. **

**But seriously, thank you for all who checked that out and reviewed it. And maybe I'll make that into an actual story. I don't know yet. Currently I'm working on two other stories and I'm trying to get them done and edited.**

**Also, thoughts about last night? Obama won! I was kind of rooting for him but on the other hand, I couldn't decide. I could see some points Romney made and Obama made. So really it was a split decision for me.**

**Well, as you can see I'm a little hyper today, talking about anything and everything, so I'll let you go and read. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the car. Kendall was in the driver's side with James next to him. Carlos sat in the back. Kendall's hands drummed the wheel nervously as he drove down the now rainy street. He gripped the wheel tightly, until his knuckles turned a bright white.

Carlos noticed the odd behavior, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, turn on the music. We need to party. No one knows how to party like James Diamond." James said reaching for the knob to turn the volume up full blast when it was swatted away.

"No. No music!" Kendall growled. He put his hands back on the wheel. The one thing kept popping into his head. The newspaper, the mindless murders. Logan never called him, not even to tell them that he was okay. He was the type to do that. It worried him.  
"Hey," Kendall said, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife, "has Logan called you guys? He's been gone for an hour and a half,"

Carlos and James took out their phones looking for anything that could've been from Logan. They found nothing. "No. But don't worry. Logan knows how to take care of himself." Carlos said.

"Yeah. He's probably back at the Palmwoods as we speak. Don't worry about it." James added and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Why are you so worried?"

"It's just with what's been going on around here. All those murders." Kendall stated sadly. "What if….something bad happened?"

Carlos knew that it was bad also, "Kendall, I bet Logan is okay. Logan's fi-" he stopped when Kendall shushed him.

"Did you hear that?" Kendall asked looking deep into the road in front of him.

"It's just your imagination, calm down." James insisted, "Do you want me to drive?" Kendall huffed in frustration.

"Just my imagination I guess." Kendall agreed with James. He kept driving when he heard it again. A scream. He stepped on the brakes hard, sending an unexpected James and Carlos jolting forward. If it wasn't for their seatbelts holding them in place, they would've flew through the car.

"What the hell!" James screamed. Kendall's eyes darted back and forth. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Someone's in trouble." Kendall said. He put the car in drive and sped forward in the direction the noise came from. He knew he was getting suspicious looks but he didn't care. He couldn't tell them how he knew. It was something he didn't like keeping from them, but he had no choice.

Carlos gripped the side of the car, "Where are you going? Slow down!" He never saw Kendall like this. Something was definitely wrong. All of a sudden, the car came to a halt. Kendall swiftly pulled himself out, studying his surroundings. There was nothing.

Kendall was about the get in the car, figuring that maybe he was just hearing things when he heard a thud followed by a small scream. He turned to see Carlos who got out of the car along with James.

"Listen James, I need you and Carlos to stay in the car, Call the police." Kendall demanded.

"Where are you going?" James asked frightened. He had no idea what was going on.

Kendall didn't know what to say. "Just please, stay in the car. I'll be right back."

"I'm coming!" Carlos said. Kendall shook his head in protest, "No. Stay here. You'll have to drive if we need to get out of here fast." He hoped Carlos would just agree, but knowing how stubborn Carlos was, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Remember, I got a helmet." Carlos patted the side of his helmet.

James grunted, "Well if Carlos is going, then I have to go. I need to come with you guys. Don't tell me I can't Kendall. You might need me."

Kendall sighed in defeat, "Fine. But stay close." They both nodded. They just wanted to know what was going on.

They walked down the alley silently, not knowing where to go next. "Kendall," Carlos whispered, "are you sure you heard something?"

"I heard something. I know someone is out here." Kendall remarked listening closer.

"How long have we been out here?" James questioned. His question went unanswered.

Kendall strained his ears to hear something. Anything. Still nothing. He turned to them and shrugged his shoulders. They started to head back to the car when James stopped. Carlos ran right into him.

James turned to look at them, "Did you hear that?" he asked frantically. At first they heard nothing. Then they heard it. A soft moan. It came from the small opening down the alley a few steps away. "Yeah." Kendall answered taking a few small steps at a time toward the opening.

"Kendall-" Carlos started when Kendall placed a finger over his lips. Carlos took the hint and shut up. Kendall led the way, and once he reached the opening, he peered down the alley. It was way to dark to see anything.

Then Carlos let out a sharp gasp. He pointed to the wall covered in a dark substance. James saw it and almost threw up. Running down the wall was blood that ran down the wall to the ground. Kendall followed the stream of blood to see something curled up on the ground.

Kendall squinted, not knowing what it was. His eyes grew wide with realization when it hit him. "Oh my god!"

Right there, beside the blood stained wall was Logan. His body crumpled on the ground in odd angles, and his head lolled to the side in a painful looking way. Kendall ran to his side. Logan was laying in his own puddle of blood. Cuts and bruises covered his arms, and blood covered his chest. Even more was on his face. A deep gash cut across his cheek, along with an outline of a blacks and blues around his throat. He looked so broken.

"Logan!" Carlos screamed, running to his friends side. James couldn't move. His body felt as if it were paralyzed. Carlos put his fingers to Logan's throat. "He barely has a pulse. What do we do?"

Kendall checked also only to find slow heart beats every o often. "Come on Logan. Wake up." Kendall pleaded.

A soft moan escaped Logan's lips. "We're here Logan. It's fine." Carlos cried taking a hold of Logan's face, not caring about the blood that would cover his.

"What do we do?" James said his voice shaky. He knelt down next to Logan. Kendall looked up at him, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Get the car." Kendall said weakly. With that, James nodded, and took one last look at Logan, and ran.

Kendall glanced at Carlos who was visibly crying, "Carlos." He didn't look up. "Carlos!" Kendall said this time louder, He looked up, his eyes red.

"What do we do?" Carlos cried.

"Go back to the car. I'll get Logan." Kendall said not taking his eyes off of Logan, "He'll be fine. I promise." Carlos shut his eyes and got up. He didn't look at Logan or Kendall not wanting to see the haunting scene, and ran.

Kendall turned back to Logan and put his hands underneath his chest first and then his legs. He lifted him gently not wanting to hurt him more than he already was. A sharp whimper hitched from Logan's throat. "Don't worry Logan. I got you." Kendall said, a single tear falling from his eye.

**Soooooooooooooo? What did you think? Why is Kendall acting so weird? How did he know where to go? Is Logan really okay? How about Carlos and James? So much drama!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! How you guys doing? Chapter 7 now up! I think this chapter will be a little weird but believe me, it all comes together. Every single detail is in this story for a reason.**

**Posting this is kind of keeping my mind off things right now. I'm trying to keep my head above all the curve balls that are thrown at me everyday. Also, I wanted to post it cause I felt that I left you all on a big cliffhanger with Logan. I think it's only fair to post one day early. I'm not busy anyway.**

**By the way, I would really like to thank you all once again. I can't believe how many people have read my story! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments. It really makes me happy when I see that people enjoy my stories. :)**

**Well, on that note...CHAPTER 7! Enjoy!**

**DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN bIg TiMe RuSh.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was all he heard.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was getting louder. But where was he? Was he in the hospital? Was he dead?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

All he knew was that his head hurt really bad and his whole body ached. The last thing that happened to him kept replaying in his mind as if a bad memory. He remembered being grabbed and beaten. He remembered all the blood and the screaming, an excruciating pain in his neck, and then, nothing.

Wake up. Logan repeated to himself over and over again. Just open your eyes. He willed them open at once, only to shut them. The light was too blinding. This time he cracked his eyes open much slower.

The first thing he knew was that he was no longer in the alley but in a hospital. He winced in pain and looked down at his arms. Both were bandaged along with his chest which was wrapped in heavy gauze. Even through it he could see the red that was being concealed behind it.

His hands went to his face then. He felt around feeling at the medical tape that was on top of his cheek covering a scar. On top of that, he felt something wrapped tightly around his head.

Logan looked around the room to find Kendall, James, and Carlos sitting on individual armchairs, watching TV. He looked at Carlos first. His usual calm look was gone. His dark brown eyes were fearful, tense, and his hair was a mess.

He went to James next. He looked like a complete mess. His chestnut hair was all over the place, and his clothes were wrinkled. He looked at Kendall last. The blonde looked the most different out of the three. His eyes were narrowed as if he were deep in thought. His hair was pushed back, and in it he could make out small specks of red. Was that his blood?

Logan wanted to speak up, but his mouth felt like sandpaper. It was dry beyond belief. He even tried to cough, but no sound came from his mouth. He mustered up as much energy he could find and forced himself to say something. "G-guys?" Logan said so low it was barely a whisper, barely audible.

But somehow Kendall heard it. He turned to meet Logan's gaze. "Logan!" Kendall bolted up and wrapped his arms around his friend, but quickly got off. Logan figured he didn't want to be too overbearing.

James ran over to him and hugged him, "We thought you were dead. You lost so much blood!" James examined Logan and he laughed. Carlos got up next to him and put his hand to Logan's wrapped forehead, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Logan answered. He wasn't lying either. He felt as good as new except for the constant throbbing in his head, and somewhat different.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're fine!" Kendall remarked, his voice thick with sarcasm, "I told you not to go but did you listen? No. You didn't listen to me!" Carlos and James stared at Kendall with their jaws dropped. Logan could only sit there on his bed. Kendall never screamed at him before. He could feel himself shrinking down into the bed, and his face was getting hot.

"Kendall." James interrupted.

"No James! I'm right. Logan thinks that he can breeze through life thinking that nothing can hurt him. He thinks he's always right. And look where that got you Logan." Kendall pointed his finger accusingly at him.

All Logan could do was sit there. All he knew was that his head was pounding against his skull, and he felt this unbearable hunger. But he thought that if he did listen to Kendall in the first place, they would all be back in their apartment instead of the hospital.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was going to happen. Lay off will ya?" Logan snapped. Everyone stared at him, their mouths hung open. They couldn't believe that he had snapped. Frankly, he couldn't believe it either. It just wasn't like him to snap like that.

Kendall sighed in frustration, "Why are you so stupid? If you would've just listened to me then-"

"Shut up!" Logan screamed, "You think that you're so much better than everyone else. Just do us all a favor and leave!"

There was something definitely wrong. Logan saw Kendall's face sadden, and it made Logan feel like a total jerk.

"Kendall….I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Kendall put his hand up in response, not saying a word to him. He looked at James and Carlos and then to Logan. "I'll see you guys at home. Feel better Logan."

With that, he left, leaving the three of them in awkward silence. Logan shifted uncomfortably as both Carlos' and James' eyes moved rapidly around the room, obviously wanting to avoid making any eye contact with him.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe you guys should go too. Comfort Kendall. He hasn't been himself lately."

James and Carlos agreed and headed for the door. "If you need anything, you know who to call." James informed.

Logan waved, giving a gentle smile, "I'll see you guys at home." They left, leaving Logan all to himself. He put his head in his hands. There was something most definitely wrong with him. The attitude, the abruptness, it just wasn't normal for him.

Logan got up carefully, hissing in pain as little tremors of pain shot through him. He walked over to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror examining his cuts.

Tiny scratches littered themselves all over his delicate skin, on his arms and face. It felt nearly as bad as it felt. They almost felt like they were on fire. In fact, his whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"What is wrong with me?"

He continued to study his own reflection. In some way he looked different. His usually pale skin, was even whiter than usual, and his chocolate brown eyes were dilated. His hair was completely disheveled as hair was shooting off if his head in various directions. Dried blood stains covered his clothing and face.

Apparently the doctors hadn't done such a hot job at removing all of his blood. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. It still felt hot, even after he splashed his face with the freezing water from the sink.

Then it hit him. The hunger, His whole throat and stomach burned. He may have eaten only hours before but he was starving! It felt like he hasn't eaten in days rather than a few hours before.

"What's happening to me?" Logan asked himself. He looked at his face not believing if he was seeing it, or if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Not wanting to look at his own reflection anymore, he got a towel and dried his face, while trying to remove any unwanted remnants of blood.

He removed the towel and glanced into the mirror, examining it over again in search of anything, when something caught his eye. The tiny object on the floor behind him shown brightly, and gleamed as rays of sunlight bounced off of it.

Logan turned around and slowly made his way over to it. It was a ring. He picked it up , and turned it in between his fingers. Logan looked down at the ring in the palm of his hand. A brilliant red light shone from it, and in the center, four shimmering white lines crossed through the center creating a star. He had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Not having any idea of what to do with it, he shoved it into his pocket, and headed out. He opened the door to find a nurse at his bedside looking over a clipboard.

She turned as soon as she heard him, "Logan Mitchell? How are you feeling? I'm just here for your check-up."  
Logan was about to answer when the burning in his chest came back. He could feel his heart pounding faster than it had ever pumped before.

"It says here," the nurse continued not noticing Logan's distress, "that you can go home today. You are very luck to have had such a good recovery."

Logan didn't even process the words. His head hurt so much. He put his hand to his head, and closed his eyes willing the pain to stop.

His nurse finally noticed, "Maybe you should lie down Mr. Mitchell and get some- ouch!" she stopped dead in her sentence as a loose spiral on her clipboard cut her palm.

Logan's eyes darted open then. It smelled so sweet. The scent smelled so good! He took a step toward her, keeping both eyes on the crimson that dripped from the nurses hand. Before he knew it, he was right next to her reaching for the punctured hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked clearly afraid seeing the look in his eyes, but it really didn't matter to him.

All his attention was focused on her blood. The burning in his throat grew stronger than before.

"I just-" Logan started, admiring her blood, "Maybe if I just take a little…." he closed his eyes and bit into her hand, It tasted so good, as it quenched his thirst. Almost impossible to stop, he continued to drain the blood. He noticed the woman in his arms go limp, and he lifted his head.

She was as white as a ghost. He put his finger to her neck, there was no pulse. He dropped her body to the ground, not believing what he had just done. He just drank blood. Human blood. He killed her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…." he whispered. That was when it hit him. Only vampires drank blood. But that was impossible. There was no such thing as vampire. He slapped himself across the face hoping that this was all just a sick dream. This was real though.

If he was really a vampire, then he couldn't be in the sun. Logan looked over to the window, and stuck his hand out into a single ray of sunlight. He screamed as his hand was being burned to a crisp and pulled it back. He watched his skin miraculously healed itself within seconds.

Logan knew that he couldn't go out now, but then again he couldn't stay. He sat down on his bed and shoved both hands in his pockets. He fingers met the cool metal that was in his pocket. He brought it out, and admired the ring in front of his face. Slowly, he slipped it onto his finger. He got back up, and sucked up a great amount of air.

Logan crept his hand out into the sun again and closed his eyes. To his surprise the pain never came. He looked at his hand completely exposed in the sun. The ring protected him from being hurt.

Logan laughed to himself in disbelief. He wished that this was a dream, but it wasn't. Logan peered around the room and his eyes stopped at the dead body. That was when it hit him. He had to get out of there, and fast.

He looked out the window and saw that he was on the second floor. Vampires are supposed to be indestructible. With that, he lifted the window open and jumped, feeling total weightlessness.

Logan landed on the ground unharmed. He looked back up at the hospital and then back at the setting sun. He was a vampire now, and there was no going back.

**So...what did you think? Logan is officially a vampire. Still...what is up with Kendall? I made him act like such a jerk! What about Carlos and James? Poor Carlos and James are just stuck in the middle. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! New chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews once again. They mean a lot to me. Seriously. I see them and I smile because I know people are actually reading my stories.**

**This is my post for this week since it is Thanksgiving. I won't be on, so everyone be safe and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BIG TIME RUSH!**

The whole lobby of Palmwoods lay quiet and still. Not a single thing moved. All the havoc that made the main entrance to the lobby was cleaned and ready for tomorrow only to be messed up again.

The only thing that seemed to move was Logan. He quietly went to the elevator, wiping his lips to get rid of any blood that could still be on them. He shook his head as he did so.

He didn't mean to kill the nurse. It wasn't like he knew what he was doing. It just happened, but it still didn't stop the immense guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach. How would her family feel when they realized she was gone?

Logan couldn't even do anything or say anything to that family. What was he going to say? I'm a vampire, sorry, but that's what vampires do? No. If he said that they would put him in the loony bin. But maybe that was where he belonged.

He would just have to keep more control. That was all. He slipped, and he knew that he would make it hard to slip again. Especially with his friends. If he hurt them, well, he didn't know what he would do. Logan would never be able to live with himself.

The elevator dinged, telling him that he had finally reached his destination. Logan ever so slowly walked down the dimly lighted hallway to his apartment. The door stood proudly a few feet down. That was where they chilled, had fun.

Logan breathed in deeply once he got there, and opened the door to 2J. Much to his surprise it was already unlocked. He walked in silently through the dark, not wanting to wake anyone up. He thought that he was quiet enough and was almost to his room when all the lights flew on, blinding him momentarily.

Logan turned around to look at the front door then turned back around to see Kendall standing in the doorway to their bedroom. He looked tense, his jaw line fixed into a frown.

"Hey Kendall. What are you doing up?" Logan asked calmly, even though the look on Kendall's face scared him.

No answer. Kendall stood there, unmoving, arms crossed over his chest.

Logan didn't know what to do, "What's wrong Kendall?" Still no answer. "Fine!" Logan huffed and started to go into his room, which was past Kendall, "Don't answer me. See how much I care!" Logan kept walking when Kendall pushed him back.

"What the hell?!" Logan said louder than he wanted to. He pushed him back not knowing his own strength, and Kendall fell to the ground. Logan noticed the bewildered look on his face. His probably looked the same.

Kendall looked at Logan, his face unchanging. Something is very wrong here. Logan heard this. It was definitely Kendall's voice but his lips weren't moving. It was like he was hearing his thoughts. If he is what I think he is then, I'm going to have to-

"What? What should you do?" Logan interrupted him not wanting to hear anymore.

"I didn't say anything! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you said something!"

"You're crazy! I have no idea what you're talking about and I bet you don't know what you're talking about."

"Just shut up! You hear me? Shut up! Why are you treating me like this?" Logan was screaming now. Frankly, he didn't care.

Logan then saw Kendall's body start to shake. He looked as if he was about to erupt.

"Just stay away from me. Don't go near Carlos and James, or my family. You got that? If you do I swear-" Kendall growled, not finishing his own sentence, he was too angry.

Logan's eyebrows arched in confusion, "You'll what?" That was when Logan pushed Kendall into the wall. He was tired of this. Along with changing into this monster that he was now, which he had no control over, his own best friend was treating him like crap.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see Kendall throw himself at him.

All of Kendall's body weight knocked Logan down. The next thing he knew, punched were being thrown at his face. Logan tried to dodge as many as he could, but when one came he couldn't see the other one coming to his vulnerable face. He refused to hit back though. He knew that he could easily get Kendall off of him, but he also knew he could hurt him.

Logan tried to push him off, but Kendall pinned him down and his fists furiously made contact with his already bruised face. Logan felt liquid running from his nose and put his arms up to cover his face. To no avail the punched kept coming.

When Kendall started to hit harder, Logan swung his arm only to connect with empty air. He didn't register the fact that Kendall was now up, being held by James who looked extremely tired. That was when Logan felt arms go under his and lift him up.

Carlos held Logan against him, wondering what was going on.

"Let go!" Kendall thrashed against James' iron hold.

"Calm down Kendall!" James held him back, and as tired as he was, he still held tight.

Logan stood in Carlos' arms, completely frozen. Carlos spun him around to look into his eyes, "What happened?" Logan could practically feel the confusion running from Carlos' body.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. I walked in, and Kendall wouldn't let me get to out room. He pushed me I pushed him, he wouldn't talk to me, and I pushed him again. Next thing you know…" He threw up his arms, staring daggers at Kendall.

Kendall fought against James, "You're not my friend anymore!" He screamed.

"Kendall, what's wrong with you?" James asked confusingly, out of his tired state. He didn't answer. Logan's body went into complete shock. Did he just say that? Where did that come from?

It felt like a his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on. Logan shrugged Carlos off, getting close to Kendall's face. He may heave been shorter than he was, but Logan was not that much shorter.

"Kendall," Logan started, "why are you saying this?" Kendall's body shook violently. Everything about him seemed disturbed. Logan put his hand on his shoulder but Kendall slapped it away.

Logan's body ached with hurt and betrayal. His own best friend, the one that he was so close with, was saying he wanted nothing to do with him. Logan tried to see what Kendall was thinking, knowing that he could read minds from earlier, and heard nothing. He heard Carlos's and James' which seemed weary and confused, but not Kendall's.

Logan came back to reality when he saw the look on Carlos' face. "Are you okay Logan?"

"I'm fine,….um…I just need some rest." Logan answered slowly. He went to his room not waiting for an answer. He shut the door behind him and started zipping around the room at lightening speed, gathering up his pajamas.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Kendall. Why was he acting like that? Did he do something to upset him? Did he know that he was a vampire? No, he couldn't. There were no such things to his friends. Besides, he was just turned a few hours ago. And who would believe that he was a vampire? I'm a vampire doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"Logan?" James said through the door, "you okay? The lights are still out." That was when Logan realized that they were. He didn't even notice. HE had walked through the room in complete darkness like it was light in there.

"Yeah." Logan answered. Logan heard whispering. Kendall's whispering, saying he didn't want to be in the same room as him. Then Carlos and James trying to get it out of him to why he was saying that.

He thought he could hear his own heart breaking. Logan wiped all emotion from his face and gathered his pillow and blanket from his bed and opened the door to find them bickering.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, studying the objects in Logan's hands.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." he held up his stuff.

"Good!" was all Kendall said.

Logan dropped everything then and took fistfuls of Kendall's shirt. As much as he wanted to hit him he couldn't. He released the smirking blonde and went to pick up his stuff. He stalked off to the bathroom, ignoring Carlos and James' calls.

**Okay...Kendall is just being so mean. Being so nasty toward Logan! Thank goodness Carlos and James were there to break up the fight! Don't know if Logan was gonna take it from Kendall any longer.**

**So what did you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is now up! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed thier holiday last week. Other than that, I broke my fingure playing football. No biggy. It's just super hard to type, but I love doing this so it was worth it!**

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN BIG TIME RUSH AT ALL!**

"I'm a vampire." Logan said. His head spun. Nothing made sense. It wasn't possible. Then he saw himself holding the ring. It glistened in the sunlight, shimmering from his finger. The next thing he knew he killed the girl. Her blood all over his hands and face, her body lay crumpled in his arms.

XXX

Logan jumped up into sitting position, sweat trickling down his forehead. He wiped it away, feeling the immense guilt that he fell asleep with. If only it was a dream. If only this wasn't really happening. But it was. It wasn't a dream.

He was a vampire now. Stuck at the age of 18 forever. Never growing older, or changing that. Just stuck in the form he was in now. He wiped his forehead again, clearing the hot sweat from his face. He couldn't get the memory of the night before out of his head.

He still couldn't wrap his head around what happened, even though it was pretty clear to him now. Logan just couldn't understand how and why this had to happen.

As hard as it was to be attacked and become this monstrosity that he was now, it was even harder that his own friend practically disowned him. Kendall wouldn't even talk to him. He remembered the look on his face when he put his hand on his shoulder. A look of pure disgust, pure hatred.

Logan looked at the clock. The red block letters only read 3:27 a.m. but it felt early. Out of all of this though he was surprised that he could actually sleep. That was just a myth that vampires couldn't sleep and the burning in the sun part too.

In his case, with the ring, he was able to go out in daylight freely like he used to. Without it, well, he was pretty much screwed.

But now as he thought, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back after all. What if he wasn't ready to be around people yet? What if he lost control? On one thought, he did kill someone. But when he came home, he was able to control himself, so that had to count for something.

As the night kept going on and on, the minutes in between the hours seemed to go by slower and slower than before. It was as if the time was mocking him. Time was what he needed. If he took the time to listen or even tie his shoe, something like that, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now.

The whole time he laid awake, staring into open space, reliving the night before over again in his mind as if on replay. With every vivid image that crept into his consciousness, he cringed. He could still see all his blood, the looks on his friends faces when they found him, the nurse and her body. He could still hear the screams and cries of himself and the people that he had come in contact with over the period of twenty-four hours. Just thinking about that stuff caused him pain.

That was when it hit him. The hunger. The burning in his throat. The vein in his head pulsated loudly with every beat. Everything hurt. Logan got up quickly and sped off to the bathroom at lightning speed.

In the mirror was a person he didn't even recognize. He couldn't even say if it was human. But it was him. His normally neat, side-swept, short brown hair was messy and his skin was white as the snow. His eyes were over-dilated and black. He could even see flecks of red in them. The last thing he saw was his teeth. Two sharp, canines protruded from his mouth.

Logan touched the mirror, not knowing what to think. That was all him. It was real. That was when he knew he had to leave. As quietly as he could, he changed and left. He didn't know now if he could stay without hurting them. What if he blacked out? They were all in danger if he was still hungry, or around period.

He was in the elevator on his way down. He had to leave, he had no other option. The elevator dinged, signaling his arrival to the bottom floor, and exited. Logan made his way through the lobby. Nobody was up, only him. That was good. No one would see him like this. All he had to do was find an animal or something. Anything that would quench his thirst.

He was almost in the clear when he heard the elevator behind him. Logan could hear the persons heart-beat, smell the sweet aroma of her blood.

"Logan? Is that you?" the brunette Jennifer asked.

Logan rubbed at his eyes trying to make them like normal, "Yeah."

The footsteps behind grew behind him, closing in. With every step she took the scent of her blood became stronger. Even more irresistible. It was as if she was trying to torture him with her presence.

"What are you doing up so late?" he gulped, his teeth hanging completely out of his mouth.

"I'm packing up my dad's car. We're leaving for spring break. Isn't that why you're out here so early?"

"N-no. I just needed to get some air."

His mind was screaming get away from her, leave, do anything to get as far away as possible before anything happened. He started to shake, his body quaked for blood.

Jennifer noticed the sudden change in his behavior. "Logan, what's wrong? You're shaking." She moved closer to him.

"Please get away from me." Logan pleaded.

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips, "This is about Camille isn't it? Well, I'm available."

That was when he felt her hand on his back, and another on his shoulder. It was becoming completely unbearable now.

"Please Jennifer," Logan ordered, "you have to get away from me." He shook her off and started for the door.

"No!" Jennifer grabbed his hand and spun him around. Logan, unable to stop, turned and met her gaze. He could only imagine how he looked when she saw him because she screamed.

"No, no, no. Please don't scream!" he pleaded trying to soothe her. But his mind slowly went blank and the next thing he knew the screaming ceased. When he finally came to, and his mind cleared, he saw her. He saw what he had done. Logan saw the blood smeared all over the side of her neck, dripping onto to floor.

"Jennifer?" he shook her body, "Jennifer!" He shook her limp body in his hands, hoping this was some sick joke. But she didn't move. She was dead. He killed her. He killed again, not knowing what he was doing.

As if for bad luck, the lobby door opened, revealing Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager.

"What is going on out-" he was cut off mid sentence. With the blood still coursing through his veins, Logan lunged at his neck, sinking his teeth into him, draining him dry. When he finished, Logan dropped him and realized that he had done it again.

"Oh my god! I killed them! I killed them!" Logan repeated. He ran his hands nervously through is hair. He killed two people just like that. In a split second. He lost control again.

Logan shook his head in disgust at himself, and ran. He didn't want anyone else to else to get hurt. If he didn't control himself, how many more people would he accidentally kill? He didn't want this lifestyle. He didn't like it!

Logan paced the floor, then removed the bodies and put them outside. He wiped the blood that dripped from his chin, and fled the Palmwoods as fast as he possible could.

**Well? What did you think? But this is where it all starts. You'll see later, but this is where it all begins. Sorry to all you Jennifer and Bitters fans out there though. But, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeyyyoooo! What's up Fanfiction world? How are you all this week? Hope life is treating all you wonderful people out there good. What with holidays coming up and everyone in a good mood. **

**Now here it is! Another week, another chapter. Chapter 10 is now up. Hope you liked the last chapter, and you like this one more! So what did you think last chapter? Logan wasn't in very good shape. I can't tell you either if he will get worse or get better. Only chapters to come will tell you.**

**Again, like always, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I am giving all you who viewed and reviewed my story virtual hugs. Thank you so much. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**As hey say in show biz- "On with the show!"**

**Disclaimer- I do not Big Time Rush. 3**

Two long weeks passed. With every coming night it grew colder. Every day the hunger grew stronger. Once in a while the need would get too strong, that it was only a matter of time before he had to prey.

Not humans though. Animals. That's what he hunted. The guilt already from taking three innocent lives was enough to bear on his shoulders. He took people away from their family and friends, and there was nothing he could do about it. It just wasn't fair.

Overall, over the two weeks that had gone by so painstakingly slow, he knew that he could now control himself. The thought that it was always a matter of time before he was hungry again always crept in the back of his mind.

Logan knew that he couldn't stay away from the Palmwoods forever. He would have to go back sooner or later. Not once during the time that he left, did he ever go back or even call one of his friends. If he didn't go home, well, he knew what he was in for. But he had a good excuse to why he left and didn't come back. But how could he tell them?

Now as he walked the dark streets of L.A., the only thought that came to his mind was his friends. They probably didn't wonder what happened to him, where he went, or even why he didn't call. But, on the other hand, whenever he did go somewhere they scolded him if he never called so they knew where he was. Logan knew that he was going to get pounded with questions when he got back. He knew also that he had no other choice but to go back.

He always thought of running away and eventually going back home, but being alone forever, that just wouldn't do for him. It seemed very unpleasant.

Logan thought more and more, harder than he had ever before. Over the past 14 days he managed to control himself. If he could do that, then he would be fine around them. They would be safe, and no one would get hurt. That was when he finally made up his mind. He was going back.

Logan pulled the hood up, covering his face even though his eyes were normal. He had grown accustomed to doing so since that was what we did whenever his eyes would turn red. Something about it though made him uncomfortable. It just wasn't normal, but it would always be a part of him just like every other thing that came with being a vampire.

He reached down into his pocket and brought out his phone. In the two weeks he managed to get a new one and transfer all his information from the old one to his new phone. He laughed as soon as he turned it on as message after message appeared on the screen. There were about two-hundred messages popping up after another.

Most read Carlos, while the others read James. Logan clicked through them, taking his time, reading through each one thoroughly. They mostly consisted of questions as to where he was and why he left. But the one thing that stuck out to him was the fact that Kendall never bothered to call or text like they had. Not one. It hurt to see that Kendall didn't care for him. He was about to peg the phone into the wall when he stopped himself.

Not only was his hunger bad, but his temper was another. Logan never knew that becoming a vampire would intensify his emotions.

Logan loosened his grip on his phone and checked the time. It read to be about 9:35. He figured by the time he got back to the Palmwoods it would be passed 10:30 if he didn't rush. If he walked it would be perfect. He figured by the time he got there, everyone would be sleeping. It was perfect.

He continues to walk the lonely sidewalk, a few lamps lit the long path as he walked in the stark night. He laughed to himself. Being a vampire had its' perks. For one, he could see in the dark well. Just as well as he could see during the day. Pretty much his own personal night vision. There was also his ability to hear well. He could hear anything.

That was when he stopped. To his newfound ability to hear, he heard light footsteps. He wasn't alone. Logan kept walking, figuring it was just another person trying to get home like he was, but something didn't feel right.

He kept walking trying to lose them. With every turn he made, the person followed. He felt like he was being closed in. Logan turned to come to a dead end. He scanned the right and then the left with no sign of life. He turned around wanting to get away, only to bump into the person who had been following him.

**Okay, okay, I know this chapter was pretty short. I know. I realized that when I wrote it. But this character is a big game changer in this story. Like I said before, everything will fall into place.**

**But really, what did you think? Who was following Logan? And do you think he will ever go back to Carlos, James, and Kendall? So tuned...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey party people! How are you all doing this week? I can't believe its' been a week since I last updated. How much time flies! i don't even know where the time went. Really, time is just getting away from me.**

**So, how are all of you out there? Hope all is well. And with all the holidays, I hope they are fantastic! Hope you are all enjoying Hanukkah, and all you Christmas celebrators, get into the jolly spirit because it is just around the corner.**

**I would love to thank all of you for the reviews, views, and follows with all my heart. I leap for joy when I see them. They really do make me happy, you have no idea. So ah-thank you! *bows to all of you***

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 11! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't or will I ever own the beautiful creation we call Big Time Rush.**

In front of him was someone his own age. He was much taller than he was. His blonde hair was spiked up gently to the tips making him look untouchable to anyone that came near him, and his ice blue eyes seemed to shine through the darkness.

"Jett?" Logan asked not believing what he was seeing. He was the last person he expected to see out in town this late. "What are you doing here?"

To be completely honest, he didn't care to the reason why he was out there. He didn't care at all. Logan didn't really like him. Not only because he was a total jerk but also because he threatened Kendal l and Jo's relationship.

"The real question is," Jett pointed his finger at him, "what are you doing here?"

Logan felt a sudden wave of anger. Just seeing his face made him mad. He was the last person he wanted to see now. But he knew that he couldn't get mad. If he remained angry, he could possibly hurt him.

"I'm going back to the Palmwoods actually." Logan remarked, and started to walk again passed him. Jett put a hand on his shoulder then.

"What happened to you?"

Logan inhaled deeply. All he wanted to do was leave. He was just not in the mood for Jett.

"Listen Jett, I don't want any trouble."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want." Jett said sympathetically. "But really, what is wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself."

Logan saw Jett's face soften more. "Just leave me alone okay?" He started to walk away when Jett stood in front of him. To Logan's surprise, Jett was fast.

"Jett, please! I don't want any trouble!" Logan moved around him, trying to remain under control, when Jett grabbed him and threw him down. That was when Logan's fangs popped out of his gums and he lunged at him.

Logan was on top of Jett, his face knarled like a wild animals, when he realized what he had done. He expected a look of shear terror from Jett, but instead he saw a sparkle glint in his eyes.

"I knew it!" Jett said.

"You knew what?"

"You're a vampire!" Jett exclaimed.

Logan got off of Jett, trying to look dumb-founded, "Vampires? You're crazy!"

"Logan, you don't have to act. I'm one too!"

Logan took a step back. That would explain his strength and speed. "Prove it." Logan challenged.

The next thing he knew, Jett was beside him and he was knocked down.

"Satisfied?" Jett asked, and put down his hand to him. Logan grabbed it and pulled himself up.

He looked at him, almost not believing what was going on, "Alright. I believe you."

Jett and Logan continued to look at each other up and down. Logan was just confused, and he looked it while Jett looked like a kid in the candy store that just got the last candy bar.

"What's that?" Jett asked admiring the ring that was on Logan's middle finger. Logan looked at the ring, half admiring the little wonder on his finger.

He twirled it around steadily, "I found it. It protects me from the sun. Without it, I'm trapped inside."

Jett's eyes twinkled, "I have one. But it's not a ring. It's this!" He pulled the necklace from around his neck and showed it off like a trophy. This stone looked nothing like this.

His was red, speckled with green. "Where did you get yours? Di your creator give it to you?"

Logan laughed at his sudden interest. He never saw Jett act like this. "I found it. As for my creator, I don't know who he is. I didn't see him. I was turned two weeks ago and I still don't know."

Logan shoved both hands in his pockets. He didn't want to remember what happened. Didn't want to remember how he became a vampire.

"Who turned you?" Logan asked trying to get the attention off of him.

Jett chuckled lightly but he composed himself, "His name was Shane. Crazy vampire, but he taught me almost everything I know. How to survive."

"What happened to him?" Logan asked noticing how Jett said it as if he didn't know him anymore.

"Well," Jett started, a smile curling up on his lips, "we had a disagreement and it didn't end well…..In other words, we fought and I was the last one standing at the end."

"You….killed him? For what?"

"It's a long story. But to start, I was turned during a time of great turmoil . You know, the Civil War?" Jett asked, and Logan nodded his head.

"Well, I was injured in battle, I was only 17. That night I was sure that I was going to die. I was ready to die actually. But that night, Shane appeared in my tent. Told me of a life where I would never die. Be immortal. I didn't believe him, then he turned me. It turns out that there was a lot of vampires during that time."

Logan listened and noticed Jett getting completely involved with is story. He saw his hands start to shake and every so often his voice would crack.

"To cut it short, after the war, the vampire population had grown to an all time high. People were getting killed left and right. I didn't like the fact that I had killed people so I fed on animals and Shane didn't approve. I talked to him but he wouldn't listen. He said I was a disgrace to the vampire race and if I didn't feed on humans he would kill everyone I knew, and he did. Every last one of them. That was when I killed him."

Jett stopped, done with telling his tale of what had happened to him. The story was far more complex than he had ever imagined. The one thing that caught his attention was how he was changed.

"I'm so sorry Jett. I didn't know that you've been through so much."

"It's fine. You live and you learn."

They both laughed.

Logan stopped first, a question gnawing at his mind, "Jett?"

"Yeah?"

"You said he changed you? How do you get turned?"

Jett breathed in deeply, "You have to drink vampire blood, or somehow get it in your system. Then, you die and come back as a vampire."

Logan took the information bit by bit. Jett shuffled his feet anxiously, "Listen, Logan, if you ever need any help, you can always come to me. I can help you. Besides, it would be fun to have you along. I could teach you how to control the urge to feed."

"I'm fine on my own for now. Thanks though. I keep it in mind.

"You know where to find me."

Logan smiled then, "I guess I'll see you around." He turned on his heels, "See you around." He really considered the option to join him.

"Where are you going?" Jett asked all of a sudden.

"The Palmwoods."

"Do me a favor if your going back to the Palmwoods."

Logan looked at him puzzled.

Jett had a look of innocence, "Stay away from Kendall. He's bad news."

Logan turned completely around to face him, "What do you mean?"

"You're living with the enemy."

Logan was confused. He knew Jett didn't like Kendall but he had no idea where he was going with this. "What do you-"

"Kendall," Jett cut Logan off, "is a werewolf."

**Duuuunnnnn, Duuuuuuunnnnn, Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnn! Sooooooo...are you suprised? Jett? Does that name really surprise you? What do you think? Is he a good guy? Or a bad guy? Also, what about Kendall? The secret is finally out! Some of you guessed correct, I just didn't want to give anything away. Tell me what you think. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Fanfictioners. Like that? I don't know if there is a name for us yet, but if there isn't, then there it is. You are my Fanfictioners! What is up with all of you? Hope all is well, considering everything that has been going on. Hope you are all good and well. With that, I still send my condolences to the families of Sandy Hook in Connecticut. To all affected, I pray for you.**

**I don't know if anyone has seen it or not, but I am currently in the midst of writing two, count um, TWO, stories! Very hard, but I like a challenge. And it's for all you beautiful people. I cannot be more grateful than I already am to have all of you who follow, read, post, and just simply enjoy my stories. Love you all!**

**But now, here it is...Chapter 12. Awesomeness! Now, I bid you onward, to read the passage below, and enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, if I do not post next Wednesday, I PROMISE to post next week one way or another what with the holiday. So hope everyone has an amazing holiday! **

**Disclaimer- I do not no or will I ever own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Logan walked up the stairs instead of using the elevator. He didn't want to go up to the room too fast. Not after what Jett had told him about Kendall. But did he really have any other choice? Could he believe Jett? He seemed like a nice guy. He was put through so much. On the other hand, Kendall hated him and he always stuck by Kendall for everything.

He just hoped it wasn't true. All of it. It was enough to be a vampire…..but to have your own best friend hate you because he was a werewolf and he was your sworn enemy was another thing. That was worse. Far worse.

Logan made his way up the final flight of stairs and came face to face with the outside of his apartment door. He listened for any movement, any talking, when he heard nothing.  
Logan opened the door and shut it so quietly that not even he could hear it.

"So far so good….." Logan whispered to himself. He was almost to his bedroom when he heard a light thump.

He stopped dead in his tracks, barely breathing, cussing under his breath. Slowly the footsteps grew closer, and the light from the kitchen shown dimly.

"Logan?"

Logan smiled a little, hearing the slight bewilderment in his tired friends voice. In the kitchen stood Carlos, who was gazing right at him.

Carlos wiped away at his eyes not knowing if he was really seeing him or if it was just a dream.

"It's really me Carlos." Logan laughed.

That was just what he needed. A good laugh. He hadn't had one in a long time. Carlos flew to him, almost knocking Logan over, and embraced him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked, his voice muffled against Logan's shoulder, "Why did you leave? Why-"

Logan stopped his frantic on-run of questions by putting a finger to his own lips. Carlos immediately took the hint.

"Why don't you go back to bed? You're tired. You need-"

"No Logan! I've been worried sick about you for two weeks! Two weeks! Me and James have been looking for you everyday. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Logan huffed in defeat, "Fine! I'll tell you."

He hoped that he wouldn't have to go into great detail about everything, but he knew if he had to tell someone, it would be Carlos. He wasn't ready to go off rambling about his two weeks away. He was tired. But luckily, he had thought about what he was going to say if something like this happened.

Both of them sat down side by side. Logan could feel Carlos' eyes burning into him intensely.

"After Kendall and I fought," Logan started still unable to look at Carlos, "I felt like I should leave to have some space. Kendall was angry at me, and I didn't feel right around here." He lied through his teeth, but he couldn't exactly tell him the real reason why he left. Telling his best friend that he was vampire would make him look insane.

"Why didn't you call? How about returning a call? Huh? We were worried sick! Mrs. Knight called the cops and they were looking for you too." Carlos spat out frustrated. So many questions buzzed through his mind, that it was hard to process them.

Logan put up his hands, "Calm down Carlos…..The real reason I didn't call was because my phone broke."

He saw and felt the frustration in Carlos build up. He looked hurt.

"What about calling on a pay-phone? You could have done that." Carlos said trying to hold back tears.

Logan wa loss of words. He kept his head down, feeling embarrassed to look at Carlos in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos."

Carlos sniffled, "Can you at least tell me where you've been?"

Logan lifted his head and met his friends eyes and gave a gentle smile, "I've been staying out of trouble. Not really staying anywhere. But I survived."

Carlos' jaw dropped, "You didn't stay anywhere?"

"I slept in the good areas of L.A. and kept some money so I could eat. I'm here now, so everything's fine."

It was all the truth, except for the whole money so he could eat part. He really did sleep in the nice areas though. Sometimes in the park in the tube slides or on a roof of a building.

Logan still saw the same look on Carlos' face. The look of betrayal and heartache. It was too much to bear.

"Come on Carlos. I'm fine. We're all under the same roof again. Please don't be upset." he practically begged.

Carlos smiled and hugged Logan again, "Don't ever leave us again. You scared us!"

Logan smiled back but only felt grief. He wanted to tell Carlos the truth. There was no way though.

Besides, Carlos wasn't that great with news good or bad. Then a question hit him. Logan let go of Carlos' hug.

"You said James and you were looking for me? Didn't James leave?"

"He stayed. He said that he couldn't leave knowing that you were missing."

"What about Kendall?" Logan asked not knowing what to expect. He saw Carlos' face flush, and he looked away.

"He said," Carlos said very low, "that it was better without you here and, that you shouldn't come back."

Logan was set back. "He said that?" he was completely shocked. Carlos nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Logan patted his friend on the shoulder, "You didn't do anything. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of your faults. You're a good friend Carlos."

Carlos hugged him again for a third time and drew back fast, "You're so cold."

"It's probably because I was just outside." Logan answered fast.

He was satisfied when he saw Carlos buy into his lie.

"Well," Logan yawned, "I'm beat!" He got up from the couch followed by Carlos.

"How about we go to the park tomorrow and play hockey? Like old times. All four of us?"

Logan nodded . that was what he needed. Maybe then he could talk to Kendall and things could finally go back to normal.

* * *

**Logan returned! And Carlos. He still doesn't know about Logan. And no, this is not a slash story. No slash what so ever. But I wanted a little of cutesy friendship in it. Thought it would be a nice break from all the dark vampire and supernatural business that this story deals with. **

**That is all, hope you like it. Have a happy holiday and until next time. And before I leave, keep on the lookout for a new story that may be posted very soon. It is in the works and it means a lot to me.**

**But overall, what did you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Okay, okay, okay. I know. I haven't been on in a while. Actually to be exact, it has been over a month. I apologize for the long wait, but I was going through some things that made it difficult. But, right now, I am okay. And I would like to thank all of you for the support from the last chapter. I am truly grateful for all of your comments. **

**But now here we are, the next installment of the story. Yet another chapter of Lust For Blood. **

**Before we begin, how are all of you doing? I hope well. All of you Fanficitoners, whether you are authors or guest readers here to read your favorite stories, deserve the very best. I may not know any of you personally, but I know that all of you are very good people.**

**As for me, I went to go see The Hobbit, and let me say that it was excellent. Loved the book, but I loved the movie more. Great movie. And, ahem, there are very attractive dwarves in it if I do say so myself.**

**Well, look at me, I am getting off track! I bet you are tired of my constant rambling, so we will begin the story. Again, my deepest apologies for making you wait. **

**So let us commence in 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, aka BTR.**

* * *

Terrified screams filled the room. Blood covered the walls, dripping and making its way down to the floor. Next to all the blood was James. His body lay torn and broken. Sticky, red liquid matted his clothing and face. To his right, was Carlos, looking more broken than James. His face looked filled with shock. That was when he heard a low growl. He turned to see Kendall, all tattered and bruised. In his hand was a sharp wooden stake.

He gripped it tightly, pointing the object at him. "You did this!" he screamed. With that, he charged at him and plunged the weapon into Logan's heart.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Logan choked. He gasped for breath that never came. He clawed at his punctured chest, as blood started to pour out of his body. Logan dropped to his knees feeling weak, and fell into the darkness.

XXX

Logan shot up, gasping for breath. It was only a dream. A horrific dream at that. A cold sweat formed on his head already, and he wiped at it. His hand was hovering over his chest, and he looked down to see anything, a stake , a hole, or even blood upon his chest, but there was nothing.

It all seemed to real. He could literally feel the stake piercing his heart, feel the life being drained out of him. But it was only a dream, wasn't it? Unless he was still alive and his friends were…..dead.

Logan darted off the couch and went to each bedroom , to see all James, Carlos, and Kendall safe asleep and unharmed. He sighed in relief.

He stalked off to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. In the mirror was his normal looking self. That was good. At least he still looked human even though he didn't feel like it. He turned on the shower, and got a quick bath. It felt so good as the water hit his body, traveling down his legs into the drain. He hadn't had a real shower since he left.

He did get washed though. Whenever he could, he would go into public bathrooms and wash his hair under sinks and use the hand dryer as a hair dryer. It felt good to finally be fully clean, and sleep on something more comfortable than a bench or a slide.

When he finished, Logan put on a clean pair of clothes, and brushed his teeth. He came out to see both James and Carlos sitting on the couch he was just sleeping on. James saw Logan first and his eyes lit up. James got up and engulfed his friend in a hug.

"Logan! Carlos you were right." James exclaimed happily.

Logan hugged James back, "Nice to see you too James."

James let go, his face turned serious. "Carlos told me everything. Are you crazy?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. James wasn't mad. He was trying to act like he was but inside, he was bursting with joy.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized realizing that all he was doing lately was saying he was sorry, "That was wrong that I did that. I shouldn't have walked out."

An awkward silence filled the room. Logan could hear their confused yet excited thoughts, and almost felt a little sorry that he was invading on their personal thoughts.

"So-" Carlos said breaking the silence, "are we going to the park?"

James grinned from ear to ear, "Oh yeah. Let's get Kendall and we can go."

"Uh, James, Kendall already left. He went early to go set up for us to play." Carlos pointed out.

Logan felt a sigh a of relief come over him. He thought that if James and Carlos were around, Kendall would be easier on him.

"Are we going now?" Logan asked trying to sound as excited as he could.

Carlos nodded, "Yup!" He ran to the door and waited there.

James smiled and followed Carlos. "What's wrong? You coming?"

Both stood there waiting for Logan to follow when he didn't. Logan shook his head 'no' but still didn't move. He didn't want to leave, not yet. It wasn't because he was hungry, he was actually a little afraid. What if Kendall tried to kill him? Kendall was perfectly capable of doing that, but how could he? Logan noticed the confused looks that he was getting from both James and Carlos.

"Let's go." Was all he said.

James waved him on, and Logan followed them out the door. Carlos handed him his hockey stick on their way to the car, "Kendall must've forgotten yours." James patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, forgot!" was all Logan could say to that.

"Come on," James started, "maybe the rink will clear your head."

The ride there was filled with laughs from Carlos and James. Like always, they made Logan laugh also. For a while, it kept his mind off of the fact that he had to go confront Kendall, but as the car reached the park, the panic set in fast. This was it. If anything happened no matter what, he had to control himself.

Logan glanced up, to see his friends staring at him again.

Carlos was first to question, "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting….different."

"What do you mean different?" Logan asked.

"You just don't seem like yourself that's all."

"No, no. I'm fine."

That was when Logan felt the fangs come out. Instantly he put his head down, "I just…..I need some air." With that, Logan was off. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring Carlos and James' calls. He passed the rink and stopped by an old oak tree. All his control, his anger, had exploded.

Logan cursed at himself, Stupid! You're so stupid! He thought to himself. He punched the tree, leaving a large hole in it. He yelped in pain as he brought his hand back. His hand was covered in splinters and blood.

"Still think you can handle this all alone?" Logan jumped at the voice above him. Logan saw Jett, perched in the tree above him.

"Leave me alone."

Jett jumped off the tree, "That's what I mean. You can't control your anger."

"I said leave me alone!" Logan said a little louder this time, his teeth bared. He grabbed Jett by the collar of his shirt and threatened to hit him.

Jett put up his hands, "Think about what you're doing. You're losing control."

Logan was about to start swinging, when he realized what he was about to do. Jett removed Logan's hand from him with ease and patted him on the back.

"Logan, you have to learn how to control yourself. Your anger can always get the best of you."

Logan sighed deeply, and relaxed. As he did so, both his canines slipped back into his gums, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just be really careful, okay?"

Logan blushed, "I lost control over everything that's all. It won't happen again."  
Jett pushed the apology to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"Playing hockey with the guys." Logan pointed over to the rink seeing Kendall now.

"Be careful. Remember, though, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Logan turned back around to thank Jett, to find that he was gone. Logan looked all around, but Jett was nowhere to be seen. He set back to the hockey rink then, where Kendall was. The panic set in as he entered the ring.

He slipped on his skates and joined Kendall in the center. At the sound of his blades, Kendall met Logan's determined gaze, a frown upon his face. Logan stopped infront of him, and set his hockey stick down.

"Kendall?"

No answer.

"Please talk to me. I know that you're upset with me, but this isn't my fault."

Kendall came closer then, his face only inches away from his, "I thought I told you to stay away."

"You don't understand Kendall. I know what I am, and I know that you know also. I also know what you are."

All of a sudden, Kendall grabbed Logan by his shirt, bringing him closer.

"How do you know?"

"Jett told me. He's my kind too." Logan informed

"I know what he is! That's why we don't like eachother!" Kendall spat, "And it's the same with you."

Logan shoved Kendall off of him. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'm not like other vampires. I would never be like them."

Kendall smiled smugly at Logan's remark, "Did Jett also tell you that I am capable of killing you? I'm just as strong as vampires."

Logan struggled against Kendall's strong hold, "Let go of me."

"Or what? We both know that you won't do anything about it."

Logan stared at him with pure hatred now, "I didn't ask for this life."

Kendall didn't budge, "If you ever hurt anyone, I swear to you, I'll kill you. I know how to kill you and don't think that I'll hesitate to do it to you."

Kendall let go of Logan then, just as Carlos and James appeared. They talked leisurely, when they saw Logan and Kendall.

"Where did you go?" James asked.

"I was here." Logan lied, keeping an eye on Kendall who was holding his own hockey  
stick.

"I told you we should've came here first." James said to Carlos and slapped upside the head.

Kendall, being annoyed huffed in frustration, "Can we get started please?"

Carlos and James stopped arguing.

Kendall looked directly at James, "We're on the same team."

Both James and Carlos looked at Logan who shrugged. Then they laced up their skates and joined the two out on the rink. Since Logan always did the face off he got up in the center and not to his surprise, so did Kendall.

"Come on Logan!" Carlos yelled.

James got to the side and dropped the puck and moved out of the way fast. Logan and Kendall charged at the puck, but instead of getting the puck, Logan was knocked down. The blow from Kendall sent him flying, making him knock his head on the ground hard. Even through his helmet he could feel his skull shaking.

Kendall made it to the net, and scored. Logan groaned in anger. Slowly, he picked himself up off the ground. Kendall skated by him, "Aw! Did I hurt little Logie?"

Logan clenched his teeth. Carlos came up from behind him, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Just caught me off guard."

This time, Logan was ready, and as the puck dropped he sped off with it. Little did he know that Kendall was closing in behind him. Without warning, Kendall decked Logan into the boards and took the puck. Logan had ordered himself to take it easy, but now, he just had enough.

Going at light speed, Logan raced at Kendall, targeting to hit him. Just as he was about to ram him, he moved, and Logan hit someone else.

Logan watched as the person he hit flew above the rink and landed on his side. He skated over to him, and gasped.

"James?" Logan screamed. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to!"

He should've known better than to do that, even if it was meant for Kendall.

_I warned you!_ A voice said in his head. It sounded like Kendall's, but his lips didn't move. _For your sake, I hope he's okay!_

Logan searched for a pulse on his neck, "He's fine, just unconscious. Let's get him to the hospital." He finished, and knelt down, picking up James.

Carlos drove the way there. Almost two hours later, a doctor came out of James' room,

"Are you James Diamond's friends?"

They all nodded.

"He's fine. He has three broken ribs and a slight concussion, but he'll be fine. He can go home soon if he shows signs of recovery."

Kendall nodded and thanked him.

"Logan," Carlos started, "don't worry. We all know that you didn't mean it."

Kendall snickered, "We know who it was meant for!"

Logan had enough then, "You started it Kendall. I didn't."

Carlos sat uncomfortably in between the two feuding friends.

After a long time of hovering in and out of anger, Logan stood, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked concerned.

"Home." Logan paced out of the hospital and as soon as he was out, he sped off. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him, almost breaking it. Logan ran to the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. This is all just a mess!

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Hope it was well worth the wait. Tell me what you think. And until next time, this is I am signing off and bidding you all a fine fair well. With love LogieBearLover. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know it is a little early, but I figured, hey, I got the time since I am home today and I am bored out my wits. Also, I felt like I owed it to you guys when I didn't post for a long while so here is yet another chapter of Lust For Blood. **

**Also, I would like to thank all of you for sticking by my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and views of this installment. It warms my heart to see that many of you like my writing and keep coming back to see what happens next. It really means so much to me.**

**Oh yeah, and remember how last time I mentioned seeing "The Hobbit" in theatres? Well, I have been browsing all Fanfiction for stories, and fell in love with so many of the stories. So, that being said, if you are a Hobbit fan, and want more than just the movie or the original book by J.R.R Tolkein, go check out those stories. I love them so much.**

**Here it is. Chapter 13. Enjoy! *Bows low as applause slowly fades to nothing and a broadway stage goes dark.***

**Disclaimer- I dOn'T oWn BiG tImE rUsH!**

* * *

He slammed the door shut, bolting each lock that he could visible see. "I am so stupid!" he screamed at himself. Logan never meant to hurt James, in fact, he never meant to hurt anyone. Once again, his anger got the best of him and it got James in the hospital.

The body check was meant for Kendall not James, and apparently that plan failed. It was all his fault even though he didn't want to believe it. It just wasn't fair how everything keeps playing out for him.

"Stupid Kendall!" Logan screamed louder than he had before. His eyes turned red, and his fangs snapped out. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and screamed.

He went to the shower and started to bash every shampoo bottle in it, leaving broken shards of plastic littered all over the floor. Soapy liquid oozed its' way down the wall as they collided against the unforgiving wall.

Logan huffed angrily and went to the mirror next. He yelled in disgust at his own image and smashed his fists against it. The image shattered to pieces fell broken from the wall.

He stopped when he realized what he had just done. Looking down at the sliced glass he saw himself. His eyes were blood shot, an eerie dark red, and his face looked almost not human. He examined his feline-like features not really believing that it was his face that he was seeing through the broken glass.

His mouth was bared into a snarl, and his deep red eyes were narrowed. Dark red lines crossed underneath his eyes where his veins should be in his skin. The image before him seemed so unreal, so fake, but it was him.

"I'm a monster."

Logan put his hands to his face, upset. He never wanted to be this, this creature. This wasn't what he wanted. He started to rub at his face, trying to force the veins back into his skin, when he felt something warm in between his fingers.

The fastly healed cuts from hitting the tree earlier, reopened, letting blood seep through the cuts and gashes in his hands. New ones were also visible from his latest episode. If he had blood after he hit that tree, his hands would've been fully healed, but the fact that he just hit glass, wouldn't have made a difference.

Logan glanced around the room to see the damage that he had done. Thick, sticky shampoo oozed down the wall, and all over the floor was broken pieces of glass and plastic. The last thing that he wanted to do was clean it up. He didn't care anymore.

He left the bathroom, his face still contorted, when he stopped dead. Almost immediately he smelled it. The blood. Then he saw Camille. Her body was crumpled near the door against the wall.

"Camille?" he stuttered not knowing what to expect. She didn't answer.

He knelt next to her, taking her head in his hands. "Camille?" Her head lolled lazily to the side, and he let out a sharp gasp. The whole right side of her neck was torn, and smeared with red. She looked like she had been attacked by an animal.

"No, no, no. Come on Camille" he picked her up in his arms, her face was sheet white. He checked for a pulse. Two seconds felt like two centuries, and when there was no pulse, a harsh sob escaped his lips.

"You can't be dead. You just can't. Please, don't leave me." Logan begged. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you." He cried, not wanting to stop. He loved her no matter what. Even after the fact that she cheated on him. She was his, nothing would come between that, but apparently, death did.

Logan was so engulfed in Camille, that he didn't hear the front door open. He removed his face from her neck when he heard a low growl. Logan wiped the tears from his eyes to see Kendall in the doorway.

Kendall couldn't believe what he was seeing. Logan's face was contorted like an animals, and the blood, there was so much blood. Underneath his arms was Camille, completely lifeless.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked shocked. Logan was about to answer when he screamed again.

"I warned you! You hurt James, you killed Jennifer and Bitters, and now Camille!?"

"Kendall, I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do it. I didn't kill Camille."

"Why should I believe you? You've been lying about everything else."

"Why the hell would I kill Camille? You know how much I loved her!"

"I don't know you anymore!"

Logan stood then, and Kendall took a step toward him.

"I'm not like the others." Logan informed.

Kendall laughed, "I will never be your friend. You're a murderer!"

Logan came closer to Kendall, his face inches from his. He didn't like what he said, even though it was true.

"Oh yeah?" Logan said smugly, "How many people have you killed?"

Kendall looked down, not making any eye contact with Logan. Logan knew from that, that Kendall had killed people.

"You're no different than me." Logan stated.

"No."

"You have killed, like me."

"No!" Kendall's face was now turning red with anger.

"We are, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, the same."

"NO!" Kendall exploded, and jumped on Logan knocking him over. Logan threw him off to the side and got up.

That was when Kendall gripped his ankle and yanked him back down. "NO!" Kendall screamed at him again, pinning his wrists down. Logan struggled against him, and moved his legs only to have Kendall sit on them. Kendall was surprisingly strong. Logan couldn't move underneath him.

Kendall moved closer to Logan so he could see his face clearly. He smiled down at him, making Logan cringe." I'm going to finish this once and for all."

Logan squirmed not liking the feeling of being trapped. He saw his chance. He threw his head forward, making contact with Kendall's head with a loud _clunk!_

Kendall rolled over on his side, clutching his head. Logan ran at the opportunity into the kitchen. Kendall recoverd quickly and ran after him. He closed in behind him, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing him into the wall. Kendall let Logan's body fall abruptly to the floor in a heap. All the while, Logan's head spun out of control. Everything around him seemed to be side-ways.

He closed his eyes and reopened them to be more focused. At the table, he saw Kendall, who broke off the leg of the chair. He held it firmly in his hands and looked at Logan. Logan got up as fast as he possibly could and darted for the door. But, Kendall was just as fast, and he lifted him up under the arms and tossed him into the marble counter-tops.

Logan slumped to the ground in defeat. Kendall knelt down, determination written all across his face. He stared Logan in the eyes, no mercy left in them. This was his final chance to kill the very think he hated, that he wanted no more than to destroy. "Vampires don't deserve second chances." Kendall said and brought the stake down toward his chest.

Logan's animal instincts came to him, seeing the sharpened wood coming towards him, intended to kill. Intended to murder him. He could see the stake coming at him in slow motion. All too slow. Maybe he deserved this. He _was a _murderer. But that wasn't him. He didn't deserve to die at the hands of his so-called friend.

He watched as the stake came down, and he lifted his hand just in time, blocking the aim and sent Kendall's only objected weapon of choice flying out of his hand and across the room.

In one last attempt, Logan lifted Kendall by his shirt, holding him mid-air.

"Go to hell!" Kendall spat at him.

Logan smirked at him, and threw him into the door of their room. His body laid there unmoving. Logan stood over Kendall's unconscious form. "See you there." He whispered. With that, he left, without turning back.

* * *

**What did you think? Big fight between Kendall and Logan. And for all of you who said that Logan needs to put Kendall in his place, do you think this did it? They finally had it out one on one with no distractions. And also, sorry about all you Camille fans out there. I know, it was very evil of me to do that considering everyone else that has died so far in this story. I am sorry. Tell me what you think.**

**Hope you liked it. And until I return, adios!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola people of the internet! How ya'll doin? Hahaha! I don't know why but I wanted to say that. It was the first thing that popped into my head and tada now you have just read it. Yes, I am weird, but you know what, everyone is and I like to have random moments. It makes life more interesting.**

**But really, I have been updating A LOT lately, and I decided today, what the heck, I'm home early from school because of midterms and I finished my studying, soooooooo...SHAZZAM! Here is another chapter! Again, sorry for my random outbursts. I haven't really talked to anyone in the past few days, and right now I just need to talk. And yes, I am talking through typing on a screen on my computer, if that's what you're wondering.**

**Just trying to keep my head above water that's all, what with school and drama, this is my one way to talk and just be me. And I love being able to come on here and share, and get the tremendous response that I do.**

**My heart goes to all of my followers, reviewers, messangers, and all the people who simply take the time out of their day to check out Fanfiction stories. Not just my story, but everyone's. It is an absolute privilege to be a part of this.**

**Now here we go. Embarking on the next part of our adventure. Chapter 15 is ago!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH IN ANY WAY HUMANLY POSSIBLE!**

* * *

He ran. Ran like hell. Like there was no tomorrow. Logan didn't look back. He didn't want to. He ran to the only place he knew he would be safe. Be accepted. It was weird that it was the only place to go for him at a time like this, but for some odd reason, he felt in his gut that he had to.

Logan made it across town until he reached the one story rancher at the end of the colda-sack. It was too nice for a man to live there. Although, it was Jett that lived there. He was a bit of a perfectionist.

The siding was a light shade of blue with a large black roof on top. The lawn looked freshly cut with rows of dimly lit lamps outlining the sidewalk all the way to the front door. Only Jett would go for a nice place like this and be afford to make it look the way it did.

Logan knocked on the door. Seconds later, Jett appeared.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know where else to go…." Logan averted his eyes.

"Oh. Come in." Jett opened the door wider, and Logan took his invitation.

The inside was heavily decorated with old antiques. He had never seen the inside of Jett's house. It looked like he had collected things rom over the century that he had been alive and never got rid of them. On the walls were original paintings.

"Yep, those are the originals."

"Really? How did you get them?"

"I paid good money for each of them, along with everything else in this house, instead of using the power of persuasion."

Logan puzzled for a moment. Persuasion? He never heard of that.

"What do you mean by persuasion?"

Jett leaned against the leather sofa, "You know how you can read minds? Well, other than that, us vampires can tell people what we want them to do and say."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It's a good power. Some vampires have all the luck. Some have more strength than others, more speed, then there's the power to fly. Don't ask me if I can fly, 'cause I certainly cant. But, you, I know that you have speed."

"Yeah, and speed is supposed to help me how? Where has it gotten me? I don't know what I'm doing, what I should say-"

"Logan! Calm down!"

Logan stopped his frantic onslaught of words. He was frustrated, too overwhelmed.

"Now breathe deeply. You'll feel better." Jett instructed.

Logan did so a few times, and it helped a little.

"If you're calm enough, tell me what happened." Jett gently said.

Logan sighed not wanting to relive the past events, "I hurt James. He's in the hospital with a concussion and broken ribs. I lied to Carlos. Kendall wants me dead. And Camille…she's…dead."

Jett's jaw dropped, his eyes worried. Logan noticed the sudden change in his behavior.

"What happened with Camille?"

"I don't know. I got back from the hospital, and found her in the apartment.

Jett thought for a moment, and Logan tried to listen in, but Jett blocked his thoughts from him. He raised his head suddenly, fear covering his entire face.

"Did you notice anyone that you don't know around you or the Palmwoods today?"

"No. Why?"

"There is this vampire," Jett's voice was uneasy, "he preys on new vampires. He finds out where they live, who they're close to, and when he thinks the time is right…..he strikes."

"So, what you're saying, is that not only is my friend trying to kill me, but now there is a psycho vampire out there trying to kill me and everyone I know?"

Jett nodded grimly, "Don't worry. I'll protect you and your friends."

Logan appreciated that. At least someone was looking out for him. With the newfound information, Logan felt that it was his duty to go back. To protect his friends. Even Kendall.

"I need to go back." Logan said quietly.

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I have to protect my friends. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Jett sighed, "Fine. Just don't eat or drink anything that Kendall gives you. Anything eh gives you can have red-oak in it. It's like poison to us. If we have too much of it, it can kill us."

"How will I know if it has red-oak?"

"You'll know when your nose starts to burn."

"Thanks!"

Logan knew coming here was a good choice. Jett really did help him. He learned new things about his existence. He had someone to talk to about what happened.

He went to the door when Jett placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about  
Camille." Was all he said.

Logan thanked him, and left. He pulled up his collar close to his neck. It was going to be a long, cold, sleepless night.

* * *

**And Chapter 15 is done. Jett brought into the mix again. Good guy to the rescue, always helping Logan when he needs it. Gotta love Jett. Also, many new things have been learned. And since he knows all this stuff, he will be more careful, right? Guess you will all fins out later what will happen.**

**With much love, see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! How are you all doing this fine week? Swell I hope! I really have nothing to say this week. To much going on. Let's just say my 'friend' was playing a joke on me and it went a bit ****_too_**** far. Sometimes I swear people don't know when enough is enough. I don't know. I guess it was a little harmless joke. Whatever. Sorry about my rambling. I haven't exactly told anybody about it, and it just came out as I typed it here.**

**So really...thank you for all the reviews from last chapter. Greatly appreciated. Love you all for it. *Giving you all virtual hugs* Thanks!**

**Here it is! Chapter 16 now up and running! Please enjoy as I bid you all a happy reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

The sun hit his skin, warming his body up from the cold night he endured. The Palmwoods stood perfectly still and Logan took advantage of it. He walked slowly through the lobby and up the stairs to 2J. He figured a night away would be good enough to regain his energy and for Kendall to calm down.

That was just what he needed. Time alone. He needed to think things through. The recent death of his first love took a toll on his heart and he needed the cry he held in.  
For what seemed like a long time, he felt normal. He felt like Logan. The human Logan. Not the vampire that he became. He felt even more better as he stood outside of his apartment, to finally be home.

He twisted the knob and opened the door to find everything cleaned up from the day before. His eyes went immediately to where he found Camille. Her body was gone along with all the blood. He exhaled, exhausted already by the memory of finding her that way. She was dead. He couldn't remember the last words he said to her, let alone think about how they last saw eachother.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping. Kendall was in the room with him, no emotion left his face. He looked calm. Too calm.

"Kendall, I know what you're gonna say but-"  
"No, Logan," Kendall said his tone nasty, "listen and listen very closely. If you ever cross me again, I'll kill you."

Logan just stood there unable to move. His jaw dropped in shock. Before he could answer, Kendall left the room. He tugged angrily at his hair. Never did Kendall let him explain, say what really happened. He lost him as a friend.

Kendall walked out of his room, changed into sweats and sneakers, "Cover for me. I'm going hunting."

Logan dared to take a giant leap in front of Kendall, "Why should I?"

"Because I covered for you. Now move!" Kendall said warningly.

"You don't scare me."

Kendall, annoyed, ran his hands through his hair.

"Why did you cover for me? You could've easily told them what I was?"

Kendall didn't answer. Instead, he gave him a toothy smile and pushed Logan aside. He made his way down the hall never taking a quick glance back or answering.

Logan didn't try to call him back knowing that he wouldn't come back. He turned around to meet Carlos, with a sad look on his face.

"Logan-" he choked and brought him into a hug, "She's dead. Camille…..she's dead." He sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

Logan let a single tear run down his cheek, "I know."

XXX

Kendall was gone for hours now. Logan and Carlos sat on the couch watching the television. Carlos told him Kendall's story as to what happened and tried to comfort Logan as best as he could.

Carlos brought up James in the hospital, who had to stay there another week for observation. Logan bit his lip with his fangs at the thought of James, and drew blood. He tasted the blood and sucked on his lip. Carlos was too busy watching the show to notice when his phone rang.

He opened it, and his face went pale.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked noticing. Carlos lifted his phone. It was from Kendall. It read, 'If you ever want to see your friend again, meet me in the woods in the park 3 pm.'

In an instant Logan was up and already out the door. Without a word, Carlos followed him. They drove to the park only to find it empty.

"Where do you think he is?" Carlos asked worried.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, looking around. "I don't know. He could be anywhere."  
Logan listened closely, straining his limits of hearing. Somewhere far off, he heard someone. Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist and started to run in that direction.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked. Logan didn't answer, he just ran. They went deep into the woods. A few shades of light came in through the balcony of trees above them. Logan listened following the sound and stopped in the place he heard it. Carlos wheezed trying to catch his breathe.

Logan heard something again and pointed that way ran to the tree ahead, with Carlos behind him. Logan ran and right as he turned the corner to look behind the tree, his body smashed into another.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted happily. Kendall returned an uninterested glance at him.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked hugging his friend.

"I'm fine! What are you guys doing out here?" Kendall asked confused.

"We got a text saying you were in trouble." Carlos answered, checking over Kendall.  
Kendall looked more confused than ever.

"I never sent you a text. I lost my phone. What are you talking about?"

Then out of nowhere, a flash of color went passed them. Logan knew right then and there what was going on. They were being ambushed.

* * *

**AAAAMMMMMMBBBBBUUUUUUSSSSSSS HHHHHH! What do you think? What did you think? What wil happen? Who is out there with them? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. And until then, I wish you all well. **

**And while I'm at it, try to guess what movie this is from and who says it...**

**"I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I have nothing really to say this time around. Usually I have something to talk about, but I got nothing this week. I guess that's what happens after you have absolutely nothing in the whole wide world to do.**

**Oh yeah, I needed a change. Change is good! My name is no longer LogieBearLover. If you see this story under another name it is still me. I am now Oakenshield's Girl. I just wanted another name is all. **

**Also, DoctorsDaughterAshlynn, you got it! You guessed my quote! Lord of Rings and said by Bilbo!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews. I rolled in them like they were piles and piles of gold. And yes, I know, that sounds really weird. **

**Disclaimer- I don't, in any shape or form, own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"Run. You have to get out of here now!" Logan yelled. Both Kendall and Carlos looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall said when he smelled the air. Logan saw his nose scrunch up in disgust, and his green eyes met his, "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! We thought you were in trouble!"Carlos had no idea what was going on. He got lost at the beginning of their battle. "What is going on?"

Logan didn't answer. Instead, he searched the woods, detecting signs of movement all over. He stopped and stared at the tree to his right. There under the tree stood a girl, with long blonde hair, dressed in all black. Next to her stood a boy, probably no older than she was, his hair black and red swept hair covering his eyes.

Carlos and Kendall followed Logan's gaze to see the two standing there.

"Run." Logan whispered. Kendall kept still.

Logan yelled now, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kendall grabbed his shoulder, "What is going on?"

"I said leave!" Logan screamed louder. This time his fangs came out and he was instantly sorry. Carlos looked so scared of him. It broke his heart.

"Carlos I-" he started when he was abruptly knocked across the field. His body crashed into a nearby tree, breaking the root of it on impact. He lifted his head to see the dark haired boy above him.  
**  
**"Logan-" Carlos yelped. The girl went for Kendall and Carlos. Logan picked himself up and lunged at the boy.

"Who are you?" Logan questioned, taking a hold of his arm and twisting it behind his back, pushing him farther into the dirt.

"Just orders." He hissed. Logan pushed him down farther.

"From who?" the boy laughed. "Answer me!" Logan screamed twisting his arm more.

"Master's orders. He wants him dead." The boy looked directly at Kendall. Logan looked at Kendall protecting Carlos from the girl. His eyes set one her.

"Why?" all of a sudden, the boy got out of his iron hold and flipped Logan over on his back. Before he could get up, both his arms were held down above his head.

"Because you wouldn't kill him yourself." He whispered into Logan's ear, "With him out of the picture, our kind will be able to do whatever we please."

All the while Logan struggled, he didn't look at him but at Kendall and Carlos. Kendall stood in front of him in a protective stance. Carlos was looking straight at Logan, fear written all over his face.

"Face it," the boy said, and Logan met his ongoing stare, "they were both going to die soon. But I know how I want it done. Me and my friend over there, are going to make sure that they feel every ounce of pain before they die. And I'll make sure that you watch."

That was it. Logan had enough. Inside, he could feel his insides turning hot with rage. He thought that he could feel his heart explode. With an insurmountable surge of anger Logan screamed out and used his to pry him off. He flipped over, and Logan grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.****

His fists flew endlessly at the boy, connecting with the boys cheeks, making him disoriented. The boy swung with his fists but missed. Logan continued to beat him ferociously. Logan stopped and tossed him to the side.

His focus was now on what was happening ten feet away from him. With her teeth bared at him, the girl kept up her attack on Kendall, who anticipated her every move. They exchanged kicks and blows at each other but no one fell.

On the ground, huddled in a ball, was Carlos. His eyes were wide with terror. As if noticing Logan, Carlos looked right at him.

"Help!" he mouthed. Logan saw him tremble. He didn't know if it was because of what was happening or because of how he looked or a crazy combination of the two. Right as Logan was about to go to Carlos, he was tugged back. The intensity of the pull sent him on his back. He quickly got up and to be kicked back down.

Logan saw the determined look on the boys' face, smell the fresh blood mixed with the mossy grass. He felt pure hatred for the two. Then he saw him again, this time raising his foot over his heart, intended to crush his chest. Logan rolled over and got to his feet just as the foot came down, missing the killing blow.

He lifted the boy from the ground, and in response, the boy clawed and punched at Logan's face. He flinched everytime his hands made contact with his face.

"You're not going to win." The boy grinned, "eventually you and you're friends will be dead."

The boy swung and this time Logan took a hold of his arm and bent it back until he heard a sickening crack. The boy screamed out in pain.

"You're just like the rest of us." The boy flashed a smile. Logan had had enough. He bared his teeth and dug them into his neck. The taste of metallic blood dripped into his throat and some fell to the ground. He heard a low chuckle from the boy. It was weak, fading. Somewhere else, he heard a whimper. It sounded choked, very distant.  
His mind was so set on the boy that he completely forgot about the outside world. He listened more closely. He heard someone saying his name. He looked up, his eyes overly dilated and red. Red crimson dripped from his lips to his chin. Then his eyes found Carlos, still on the ground. His eyes on him and then to Kendall.

A few feet away he saw Kendall. A dark, jagged line ran down his arm. He breathed heavily, obviously exhausted as he fought off the girl. He saw that she had the upper-hand when she hit Kendall and sent him into a tree. His body slumped in a heap. Carlos cried out to him.

Carlos ran over to Kendall's vulnerable body and shielded it with his. Before anything could happen, Logan took one last savage bite at the boy and darted over to them. He picked the girl up and tossed her away from Kendall and Carlos.  
Logan stood over her, his eyes locking into hers.

"Pl-please. Don't hurt m-me." The girl pleaded. Logan didn't answer. He felt sick.

"Tell your master that if he wants to start trouble, he better think again." Logan turned to see Carlos shaking Kendall's body. Logan made his way over to them. He was just about there ,then he was shoved, having the wind knocked out of him. He landed on his side hard.

He saw the girl rushing at him at full speed. Logan scrambled on the ground, running his hands over sticks of bark. Just as she was about to make it to him, he found a sharp piece of bark and stuck it up, plunging it into her stomach. Her cold blood poured out and in a matter of seconds she was dead.

Logan got up, and saw his two friends. Carlos was still next to Kendall, holding him close. Logan ran over, to see the tears in Carlos' eyes.

"Wha-what is going o-on?" Carlos sobbed.

"I'll tell you everything once we get back to the Palmwoods."

Logan picked up Kendall and slung him over his shoulder. Carlos followed him to the car. Logan knew why Carlos stood so far from him. Without even seeing his face, he knew how he looked. His eyes were shining red, veins popped unusually out of his skin, and there was blood all over his body. No wonder why Carlos wouldn't look at him.

Carlos would be smart if he were to tell him to leave because he was afraid of him. Something in Logan hoped that he would so they could be safe. But he also hoped that he wouldn't. Around them he felt normal.

Either way, he had to tell Carlos the truth and whether or not he wanted Logan to stay or leave was his choice.

* * *

**AMBUSHED! And Carlos? He saw it all! Can't help but feel bad for the poor guy. He was totally thrown into that. I can't imagine how scared I would be if I saw that going on in front of me. As for Kendall, is he okay? And Logan, secrets are meant to be kept, not revealed freely. Tsk! Tsk! **

**Until next time. The new Oakenshield's Girl, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. I can't believe I am updating again. Well, I have the time so what the heck? An update for everyone. And I know it has only been yesterday since I last updated but I really want to continue on. Thankyou very much for the reviews and views.**

**I have nothing much more to say, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Big Time Rush related.**

* * *

It was dangerously quiet the whole car ride home. Logan drove while Carlos sat next to Kendall who still hadn't awoken. Logan drove the whole way, not even attempting to get rid of things that protruded from his face. Either way, he had to explain what he was and why it happened. This whole thing wouldn't be happening if they weren't attacked.

Eventually he was going to tell them , but this wasn't the way he wanted to. And as he pulled up into the parking lot, Carlos unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

Not saying a single word, Logan got out also and stood next to him it was no secret now. Carlos was about to find out. He still jumped though.

"Carlos," Logan said and Carlos jumped again, "make sure the Palmwoods is clear. I can't be seen like this."

Carlos ran in, and Logan stayed with Kendall. The cloth that he had wrapped around his wounded arm was soaked with blood. The scent tortured him. It was a while since he last fed. It especially didn't help that the smell was all around him now.

Logan turned instantly at the sound of Carlos coming back. He stopped and nodded, and Logan picked up Kendall. They went right to their room and Carlos bolted the door shut behind him.

"So," Logan said, setting Kendall on the couch, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Logan came back from the kitchen with a hot towel and gauze, washing Kendall's arms and bandaging it, "I'm a vampire."

Much to his surprise, Carlos didn't seem at all shocked.

"For how long?"

"A few weeks. I was changed that night when I left Stephanie's party."

Carlos let out a gasp.

Logan continued, "I healed as fast as I did because that night, I died."

Carlos was about to ask who when Logan beat him to it.

"Yes, it's true that I can be burned by the sun, but I have this." He pointed to the ring on his finger.  
Carlos looked shocked, out of it. Then his next question came. "Does your face always do that?"

"Only when I get mad or when I am hungry."

"Are you hungry right now?"

"Yes." Logan answered simply, "but I would never hurt you Carlos. You or Kendall or James." Carlos sighed in relief.

"Does Kendall know?"

Logan nodded and explained everything up until where they were now, and how he had no involvement in the attack on them. Like the last time, he got the same response as he did when he said he was a vampire.

"Is that why he hates you so much?"

Logan glanced at Kendall, "Yeah."

To his surprise, Carlos talked to him like everything was normal. It made him feel good.

"Anymore questions? I'm all ears."

"Yeah," Carlos took a long pause wondering how to word his question, "have you….killed anyone?"

Out of all the questions, this was one that Logan hadn't expected. Logan bowed his head, hiding his eyes, "Yes."

"How many?"

Logan didn't expect that either. "Three. Not including those two today."

Carlos didn't answer after that. He shook his head. Logan knew what he was feeling. Betrayal, hurt, fear.

"Does it hurt you when I'm around?" Carlos said his voice barely a whisper. Logan barely heard him.

"I can control myself. It was just those people. I never meant to…It just happened. I don't like the fact that I took live Carlos. I really don't."

Carlos was about to embrace him in a hug when he stopped. Blood was all over his face and clothes. Logan saw his reaction and realized that he still hadn't cleaned himself off.  
"I'll go wash myself off, okay? Keep an eye on Kendall."

Logan got up and headed for the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror. Blood was smeared all over his face and hair. Blotches of dirt mixed with blood stained his shirt. His eyes were still dilated but they were no longer red. The veins in his face went down and his fangs finally receded.

He cleaned his face, rubbing red circles all over his cheeks. It didn't matter how he looked. Carlos knew the truth. The whole truth. The fact that he knew was a load off his shoulders. He finally felt…okay.

Logan finished cleaning his face and left the bathroom. He looked normal once again. When he reached the living room, Kendall was up . They both made eye contact, and Kendall stood, making his way over to him.

Logan stared back into his eyes not knowing what to expect. Kendall lifted his hand and Logan braced himself for impact, but instead he was pulled into a hug.  
"Thank you for saving me and Carlos. I was wrong to think that you would ever hurt us."  
Logan didn't answer. He just smiled. He was happy to finally have his friend back.

* * *

**I know it's short, but honestly, I liked writing this chapter like every other chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter, new things! Hope you are all enjoying this so far. Happy of my reviews, followers, and readers. Thank you so much for everything. Hugs for each of you, cause you're all amazing! But really, again, I have nothing really to say. Little homework called for a new chapter, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush.**

* * *

Pale blue walls lined the corridors of the building. Receptionists filed paperwork, busily working minute after minute to get done. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan waited in the LA Hospital, awaiting to see their friend. They recently heard that he has gotten better. All three, especially Logan, was the most eager to see him.

All Logan could hear from Carlos was his excitement and impatience. Logan laughed silently to himself in spite of Carlos' thoughts. It was like he told him everything without really telling him. Logan continued to Kendall who leaned against the wall, patiently, and he was surprised when Kendall was expecting him to listen in on him.

_I know you're reading my mind Logan. I can hear your thoughts too. _Kendall said mentally to him.

Logan blushed, _I'm just antsy_.

"He'll be fine." Kendall said aloud._ Logan?_

_Yeah?_

_Use your mind control so we can go in already!_ Kendall thought.

Logan thought about it for a second. This would be easy. He had practice. He used the power before but never in front of Kendall and Carlos.  
Logan stepped up, looking at the brunette receptionist. She was it. She was his target.

"Excuse me nurse?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "How can I help you?"

He read her nametag and took it into consideration. "Katie, I would really love to go see my friend James Diamond right now."

The nurse flipped through her book almost automatically until she reached his room number. "I'm sorry but I cannot let you see him."

Logan stared right into her eyes, "You're going to let us see him." She repeated exactly what he said and gave him the room number. Logan saw Kendall and Carlos give him a thumbs up.

"Thank you very much Katie." He took her hand and kissed it.

Logan motioned to his friends and they followed him up the elevator. They all walked together to the room . Kendall glanced in the room and saw James in his bed watching something. "Who's going in first?"

"We'll go together." Carlos said already reaching for the door. They went in at the same time, seeing James looking better than ever. The bandage that was around his head was gone.

"Hey guys!" James greeted.

"Hey!" they said in unison not meaning to.

Carlos jumped on the bed James lounged in. James knew something was up by the broad smile that each of them gave him. He saw Kendall and Logan standing peacefully beside eachother. "I guess you two are talking again?"

"Yeah." Kendall answered, "We're good."

"Good to hear."

Logan took a step toward him, "How's your head?"

"Fine. All I want to do is go home. It sucks here!"

They laughed knowing how right he was. All of them had had their fair share of trips to  
the hospital.

"So," James eyed them, "anything interesting happen since I've been gone?"

All three of them, especially Logan knew what was coming next. During the ride to the hospital the decision was made to tell James.

"Listen James, there's something you have to know about me and Logan." Kendall informed. James nodded giving them the go-ahead. Logan didn't know how to start up the conversation.

"The day at the park when you got hurt," Logan started, " the only reason you got hurt and I left that night I was attacked is because…I'm a vampire." He went to see James' response, but he had none. He looked at them as if it was a joke.

"And James," Kendall got his attention, "I'm a werewolf."

They waited for a rebuttal from James.

"You can't be serious!" he laughed and looked at Carlos, "do you believe any of this?" Carlos smiled. James, still not convinced, crossed his arms, "Prove it!"

Kendall went first, shutting his green eyes. When he reopened them, they were an eerie yellow. Carlos and Logan stepped back not expecting that. Kendall blinked a few times, and his eyes returned to normal. James was clearly in shock. Kendall looked at Logan now, "You're next."

Logan stepped back up. As if it was no problem at all, his sharp canines popped out, revealing themselves to James.

Carlos was first to speak up. "So…..what do you think?"

James couldn't wrap his head around it, "You're really a vampire and you're really a werewolf?"

Logan and Kendall smiled.

"Then what are you?" James asked Carlos.

"I'm not hiding anything."

Logan and Kendall never took their eyes off James. He reacted just as they suspected. Then the questions came of how this all happened, and they explained their stories. By the end, James didn't look too overwhelmed anymore. If anything, Carlos took the news better than he had.

"Anything else I should know?" James asked trying not to sound confused, "What about that vampire?"

"We don't need to worry about him." Kendall smiled.

"If they ever come around, we'll deal with them." Logan added.

James nodded again, understanding the whole situation, and put his arms out. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall went to him, and brought him into a much needed hug.

* * *

**A little short, but here it is. James now knows too. Hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Geez! I cannot believe I am already hitting chapter 20! It seemed like it would never come! It has been a long time, and I must say that things will start to get heated. That's all I'm saying...Besides that thank you for the views reviews and follows. Greatly taken by all of you. Give yourselves a bow.**

**As for today, not much really worth talking about happened but today something did happen. A guest speaker came in today about a bullying intervention, and I thought it was going to be boring a pretentious like every other assembly I have been. **

**I have never been so wrong in all my life! (for all you hobbit fans, you know this line. XD)**

**What he said really hit close to home for me and it really touched me. The way he explained and acted things out was just remarkable, and I was very impressed. **

**Enough about that though. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own big time rush.**

* * *

Kendall stood by the window, watching the people walk by without a care in the world. In a way, watching them made him feel normal. Those people didn't have problems that they had to control every second of the day like he did.

Anger was his worst enemy. If he got too angry, he could really hurt someone. If only he hadn't gotten bitten by that 'dog'. Maybe if it was a real dog that had bitten him, and not a werewolf, he would have a normal human life. If that happened, he wouldn't be in this mess, and Logan, well Logan would probably still be a vampire anyway. There was no changing that.

It was weird that a vampire and a werewolf got along. It just wasn't right. Not normal in his world. He spent so much of his life hating Logan's kind that he never imagined that one day his own best friend would be one.

The whole world wasn't normal. Nothing is what it seems.

Why can't I be normal like them? Kendall thought to himself.

"I think the same thing every day."

Kendall jumped at the sudden voice. He whirled around to see Logan leaned against the wall, his elbow propping him up. It looked as if he had been there for decades, un-moving, statue-like almost.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me. You scared me!" Kendall laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Logan flashed his famous crooked smile at him.

"If you were so sorry, you wouldn't go and read my mind every five seconds."

"You know how hard that is for me." Logan said and apologized afterwards.

Logan went over to Kendall and watched over the crowd, "How's Carlos?"

"Good. You know, I thought he would be creeped out by all this. But he's taking it all so well!"

"James too."

"He took it the way I expected."

Logan laughed and Kendall joined him.

"It's funny," Logan started, "how good everything got. When everything seemed to be getting worse, it all got better all of a sudden."

"Yeah, it's funny how everything works out." Kendall said, "But there's one thing that we haven't resolved yet. That vampire. What is he comes back?"

Logan thought for a moment. "He won't. I checked every vampire hide-out in the city. There are no signs of any other vampires that could hurt us."

"Good! That's one less thing we have to worry about." Kendall sighed.

Kendall's phone rang then. Logan craned his neck over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Is that Jo?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. We're going to the park."

Logan eyed him, not wanting him to go anywhere near the park. Last time he did, all hell broke loose and he had to save him.

"The Palmwoods park." Kendall reassured. Logan nodded in approval.

"When are you going?"

"Actually, right now. Listen, if you're hungry, go eat. You look starving!"

Logan knew exactly what he meant. He could feel his eyes dilated. He needed to feed.  
"I'll be fine. If I really need to get something, I'll be quick. I don't want to leave Carlos."

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt Carlos," Kendall gave Logan a teasing smile, "I'll be back later." Kendall left, leaving Logan to himself.

Not long after Carlos came out of his room. "Where's Kendall?"

"On a date." Logan informed.

Carlos grinned and plopped down next to Logan on the couch. For a while they both just watched the TV, not saying anything to one another. Carlos glanced over at Logan a few times and noticed that his eyes were black. He could barely see the brown iris of his eyes.

"Logan why don't you go get some blood?"

Logan, surprised that Carlos noticed looked at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not! Go and feed. I'll be fine."

"No. I'm alright for a while."

Carlos crossed his arms over his chest. "It's the least you can do. I'll never forget about how you lied to me."

Logan smiled. Only Carlos would use that. "Fine! I'll go."

"Good."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't answer the door for anyone. We still don't know if there are any vampires still out there."

Carlos understood, "No problem."

Logan walked over to the door and looked back over at Carlos. "I'll be back."

Carlos waved, "See ya."

With that, Logan left, and headed for the first place he could possibly think of, where he could quench his thirst.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me. Yet another short chapter. I know. But I promise things will pick up soon enough, you'll see soon. Till then, with much love, Oakenshield's Girl, signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey new chapter today! what is up world? how are all of you doin? I hope pretty swell! love coming on here and wondering what kind of reactions I will get after I post a new chapter. and thank you for all the reviews and precious views and followings I get on here. Without you guys, this story wouldn't get anywhere. This is inspiration to get better at this whole crazy thing we call writing stories.**

**and yes, I know this is totally off topic, but I have been encountering A LOT of Hobbit fans on this. And for all of you, I would also, like to thank for making me feel at home and comfortable for being able to talk and quote it without judging. It warms my heart to know that there ARE accepting people in the world. especially for girls who like hobbits, dwarves, elves, and so on and so forth. **

**Oh yeah, again, thank you so much for the reviews, views, follows, and everything in between. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Almost an hour and a half had passed since Logan left Carlos. It took longer than he thought since there was a lot of people out and also the fact that it is very hard to smuggle bags of blood out of the hospital. Now he no longer felt the hunger that plagued him before.

The only thing he wanted to do now was hang out with Carlos like always. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders without the vampire that was after him was gone.

Logan walked up the stairs like he always did, taking each step at a time and. He didn't rush. There was no rush at all. He smiled. Life was actually getting better. It was good now. Logan never thought that in a time so struggling in his life, that he would be at peace with everything. He was closer to his friends more than ever.

As he made it to his apartment he reached for his keys to unlock it. He put them in, not needing them. The door was already unlocked. Logan went in to find the TV on with the volume low, and to find a fresh bowl of popcorn on the counter.

"Carlos?" Logan called out while flipping a popcorn kernel into his mouth. A long moment passed with no answer.

"Carlos?" he shouted now. Still nothing. Logan went to the kitchen thinking he was getting a drink, to find an empty kitchen,

He went to his bedroom and then Carlos and James' bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door expecting Carlos to call to him.

"Carlos, you in there?"

Logan peered around the door. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No Carlos!

"Carlos this isn't funny anymore!"

Logan thought for a moment, not knowing what to do. Where was Carlos? He specifically told him to stay in the apartment. That was when he face palmed himself.

"He's probably in the lobby getting fruit smackers."

Logan laughed to himself and left the room. He headed for the front door and was about to leave when he heard a thud. He listened closely to it.

It was coming from inside the apartment. The thumps were becoming louder. Logan listened more. It was definitely in the apartment.

"Carlos?" he looked toward Carlos and James' bedroom door again and quickened his pace. He entered the room, and called for him again. The thumping became more frantic. Logan followed the direction it was coming from across the room. He landed right in front of the closet.

Logan pushed the closet door open slightly, "Carlos?" He then pushed it open all the way and was horrified.

"Carlos! Oh my god!" Logan felt sick to his stomach at seeing Carlos. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. Inside the closet was Carlos, his hands and feet duct taped together, and a thick piece of tape covered his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll get you out of this!" Logan said quickly and knelt down. He started to unwind the tape around his wrists. Right as he started, Carlos started to scream, and he pointed his bound hands above him.

Before Logan could turn around, something smacked him in the back of his head. Logan fell to the ground, not realizing what had just happened. He felt so dizzy. His whole world spun uncontrollably. He tried to get up when his hands were forced behind his back and tied. Logan squirmed, trying to break free.

"Carlos! Don't worry! Car-" he was cut off when a cloth was brought over his mouth and nose.

Carlos' muffled screams echoed throughout the apartment as he attempted to free himself to help Logan. Logan kept fighting even when he felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Carlos, before he got lost in the blackness that engulfed him whole.

* * *

**Yes! Again very short, but I promise, good things to come. And really now, what is going on?! Carlos! Logan! And what about Kendall and James? Stay tuned if you wanna find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Can't believe it's already time to update. And last time, I left you all on kind of a cliffhanger. But you know what, they are usually sometimes a good thing. Besides the point that most who read tem go crazy until the next chapter. If that was you, sorry to make you wait, but here it is. **

**I really have nothing to say, so here it is. I'll leave you to read.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR!**

* * *

Kendall walked out of the hospital to his car. His date with Jo was over for a few hours now, and he had to go get James and sign his release papers. It was nice that James could finally come home. Once again, the foursome would be united, and it would be like old times.

Kendall waited in the old rundown SUV for James to get in. The radio was turned up, when he heard one of their songs. Hearing it from outside the car, James started to sing, and so did Kendall.

James hopped in the car into his seat. He drummed his fingers across the dashboard as he sang. Kendall continued to sing as he pulled out of the parking lot, belting out notes as he drove. When the song ended, Kendall turned down the volume.

"Where are we going?" James asked after a short while of silence.

"Home."

"Where are Carlos and Logan?"

"They're either at home or out doing something. Whatever they decided to do. If they are home, we can all hang out."

They stopped talking after that. Kendall drove more, with only a few more blocks to go until he reached the Palmwoods.

"Kendall?" James asked out of nowhere, "can I ask you a question?"  
Kendall shook his head, "Fire away."

"Does it…..hurt when you change?"

The car came to a stop light. Rubbing the back of his neck Kendall peered at James. He didn't expect his question to be about him being a werewolf. He thought it would be about something totally different.

"Yes. But only for a few seconds. Once my transformation is done, I don't feel anything. I'm still me, but just different."

James made a face, "It must be hell!"

"It is." Kendall knew how painfully long those minutes were when he turned. He felt everything happen. From his skin stretching, to every bone in his body breaking to a wolf like state, to his teeth. Everything just hurt.

James shifted in his seat. "How about Logan? Do you know how he feels?"

Kendall knew just by hearing Logan's every thought. Sometimes it was way too depressing to listen. Logan had it much harder than he did. Vampires were different from werewolves.

"He says to me that the urge to drink blood can be a lot to handle. Just being around people sometimes can make him want to go on a drinking spree. When his urge is too much, Logan says his whole body aches."

James took that into consideration. "What about his teeth and that thing that happens to his face?"

"Those two things don't hurt him. The only things beside his hunger that hurts him sometimes is a wooden stake or liquid red-oak."

James nose scrunched up, "Liquid red-oak?"

"What it pretty much is, is sap that comes from a red oak tree. Unlike normal tree sap, this stuff is not thick. It's like water. The stuff is like poison to him. If he is vulnerable to it or takes it into his system, his body burns, and if he gets too much…he can die."  
The light turned green, and the flow of traffic went forward.

"Does Logan know about this?" James asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah he knows. He's tasted it. And also, I tried to…stake him once."  
James was startled then. Kendall tried to kill Logan once. "Why would you do that?"

"I would never do it again. Logan is my friend, but I did it because of what he was. Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to like each other."

"And that changed your mind when he saved you." James pointed out.

Kendall answered, "When he saved us, it did change my mind. I'm happy it did. I don't think I could live without one of my best friends."

Kendall pulled up into the parking lot then and took a spot.

"Well that's good." James said as he opened his door. He looked at the Palmwoods at sighed deeply. "It's good to be home!"

They entered the lobby and froze as a girl walked passed them. James whistled, "I'll meet you up there." He chased after the girl, and Kendall rolled his eyes. Typical James.  
Kendall took the elevator up to 2J and unlocked the door. Seeing a bowl of popcorn, Kendall sat in front of the TV and enjoyed the free invitation to have some. He flipped through the channels one by one, not finding anything good on.

He stopped on an action movie about a super spy in the middle of a car chase. Kendall watched it bored, but it was the only thing on. There was loud crashes and screeches of tires coming from the speakers. There was even a loud thumping going on that sounded like backdrop music to the intense scene. It was getting louder with every second.

Kendall reached for another kernel and dropped the bowl. The whole bowl of popcorn fell all over the floor. Kendall paused the movie and bent down to pick up the mess. He stopped mid-reach when he heard the same thumping he heard from the movie.

But the movie was off. There was no sound coming from it. It clearly wasn't the TV. It was coming from inside the apartment.

"Logan? Carlos? You there?"

A thud answered in response. Kendall got up and followed the banging. It led him to the bedroom in front of the closet. He swung the door open all the way to see Carlos struggling to break free of tape that was wrapped around his hands.

"Carlos! Holy shit what happened?"

Kendall knelt down going for his hands. Carlos screamed loud and pointed his hands over Kendall's shoulder. Kendall turned just in time and ducked before a metal frying pan came in contact with his head.

Carlos screamed again and struggled to help. Kendall got up and tackled the hooded figure to the ground. The man flashed a quick smile at him ,revealing his fangs and bit into his hand. Kendall yelped in pain a his hand oozed blood.

The hooded man got free of Kendall's grip and took him by the throat, lifting him. Kendall squirmed, swining his fists at him, to be thrown against the bureau. Kendall reached under the table and felt for anything that could help him.  
The man walked slowly over to him, a smug smile on his lips. In the closet, Carlos' muffled screams filled the room. Kendall fingered furiously under the table for anything as he closed in. the disguised figure closed in on him and towered over him. Right as he grasped what he ws looking for, he was lifted again and held in mid-air, his lungs crushed.

Dark, large spots welled up in his eyes when he saw him inch his teeth to his throat. Before his teeth could sink into his neck, he thrust the stake into his neck. Kendall was dropped almost instantly.

He regained his strength and crawled over to Carlos.

"Are there any more?"

Carlos shook his head, his eyes wide.

"What happened?"

Kendall gently tore the tape from his mouth. Carlos gulped in air.

"Logan left because he needed blood and I stayed here," Carlos explained while Kendall unraveled the tape, "I was watching TV, and then somehow that guy broke in." Carlos' eyes went to the dead body.

Kendall listened, finishing untying his hands and went to his feet. Carlos helped him.

"He didn't say anything to me. He just came in and tied me up."

"Did he bite you? Did he make you drink his blood?" Kendall took a quick glance at his neck.

"No, but Logan-"

Kendall stood and held out his hand for Carlos and hoisted him up.

"What about Logan?" Kendall asked worried.

Carlos was about to answer and James came in. He popped his head into the room and saw the body. He gasped. "What happened?"  
Kendall didn't answer him. He stared at Carlos waiting for him to answer his question. Carlos shook his head in defeat.

"They took Logan."

* * *

**"They took Logan." Doesn't that sound like the beginning of something good? I hope so. But yeah, they are okay. Well, 3/4 of them. What will happen next? Will we ever find out what happened to Logan? And Carlos, will he forever be scarred?**

**Stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank you all for the reviews and views that you have given me. I am so appreciative of everything. Your comments mean the world to me. And the last time I forgot to thank you all. I am now OVER 100 reviews. I am so happy! Thank you for your support.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 23.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR.**

* * *

He felt fire. His body was on fire. Something was burning his hands and ankles. It felt tight, constricting. His head hurt with extremity. The pounding never stopped, as his brain pounded against his skull. Wake up! He ordered himself. But he couldn't. it hurt way too much.

He tried to move his hands to help open his eyes, but something was holding them both back. With more effort, he willed his eyes open one by one. He opened his eyes to see where he was. The room was small and dark, lighted by two lights on the ceiling.

Logan groaned in pain. He wanted to close his eyes again and fall back asleep. But he had more problems than just his head. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair he sat in. Around his waist, was another rope that held him to the chair.

Logan wiggled his hands, wanting to desperately free them. It was no use. He was tied too tight. He examined his ankles and waist, to see if there was any chance of escape possible. There wasn't.

He sighed, and that was when he smelled it. The strong, frightening scent that burned his eyes and nose. The one thing that made him weak. Liquid red-oak. That would explain the burning.

Logan squirmed more, trying with his hands first, then his feet, only to fail miserably. Then a bigger problem hit him. Where was Carlos? Where were his friends? What happened to them?

Logan jumped when the door opened interrupting his thoughts. Light poured into the room, blinding him from seeing who was coming in. Someone walked in, and shut the door. Logan squinted, unable to make the person out.

Once he regained his sight again, he frantically looked all around him. The red-oak must have already been effecting him because his ability to see good in the dark was going.

A loud bang came from behind him, and he craned his neck to see. He was stuck. Unable to move. He heard light footsteps behind him and they suddenly stopped.

"What is this?" Logan called out into the darkness, "Too afraid to show your face?"

Logan laughed silently to himself when there was no reply. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

"Sometimes I swear, you're more of a dumb-ass than you look." Said the person.

Logan was frustrated now, "Are you gonna show yourself?"

After a moment of nothing he yelled, "What? Are you afraid?"

"Oh, Logan. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day." The voice laughed.

Logan instantly knew the voice. But how could it be? It couldn't be.

"Jett?!" his voice cracked.

"Bingo!" all the lights flew on as if on cue, revealing Jett standing a few feet away from him.

"What is this? Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, ordering his hands to keep fighting.

"This," Jett grabbed a chair, "is my revenge."

"Revenge? What have I ever done to you?"

Jett placed the chair in front of Logan and sat down. "This wasn't my plan from the beginning. Before I wanted revenge on Kendall."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jett tisked, "I would watch your language if I were you."

Logan smiled his toothy smile. "You're an asshole."

In a split second, Jett was up and slapped him across the cheek at full force, making him bite his tongue. The force of the blow was so hard, that when he bit his tongue, blood started to pour out. Logan spit out the blood. Some dripping down his chin.

"Finished?" Jett threatened. Logan glared at him. "Good." He sat back down and continued as if nothing had happened. "So you remember the night of Stephanie's party?"

Logan glanced up at him wondering what he was getting to.

"Camille? The guy? The kissing?" Jett smiled.

Logan then understood, "That was you!" he thrashed against the ropes.

"All me. My plan worked perfectly when you left alone."  
Logan cursed at him under his breath, not caring if he heard.

Jett continued, "When you left, I followed you all the way to the alley to make sure I had you all to myself."

"Why?" Logan asked still not getting what he had to do with everything.

"Ever since the day I met Kendall, I vowed that I would get him. He made my life a living hell. With him gone, I can do whatever I want."

Logan rolled his tongue over his teeth tasting of blood, "And what is that?"

Jett clapped his hands together. "Are you really that stupid? All those people, all those murders, they were all me! Not that vampire I told you about. It was me the whole time!"

"So that story you told me was all lies? About everything?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Jett commented sarcastically. "But when I met him, he started to pick off our kind one by one. I knew then that I was going to get my revenge. That's where you come in."

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What my original plan was to kill you and Kendall would be so heartbroken that he would be vulnerable to an attack. But somehow, you came back as a vampire." Jett glared at him.

"That night," Logan said to himself remembering what happened, "when you attacked me, I bit you. There was blood on your hands when you put your hand on my mouth. Your blood must've gotten in my mouth.

Jett snickered at him and stood, "What ever happened, it ruined my plan. And as I watched Kendall carry you off, I knew what I was going to do next. So I left you the ring to get around and helped you when you needed it so you would believe I was good. I guess it worked."

Logan bent his head down frustrated. He never realized Jett's true intentions and he felt like a complete fool. Jett pretended to be his friend but really, all along he was planning his death. He wanted him dead.

"Kendall was right about you." Logan said.

"All in the art of acting. That's all it is."

Logan gritted his teeth in anger, "You sick perverted bastard!"

Jett halted to a stop, looked at Logan, and then went over to the table at the side. He picked something up and made his way back to Logan and stuck a sharp stake through his leg. Logan screamed as the wood dug into his skin.

"Are you going to shut up?" Jett dug the stake deeper.

"Ye-yes!" Logan's voice hitched. Jett ripped it from his leg. A large hole was left were the stake once was. He threw the stake down next to his Logan's feet.

"Can I get on with my story or do you have anything more to say?"

Logan shut up before Jett could hurt him more with the stake.

"Good." Jett sat back down across Logan. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say how I went on with everything. First off, I was the one who gave you all those nightmares. I have the power to manipulate minds while people sleep. Also, you know Camille. Well I was going to keep her for some fun, but then I thought…..killing her would be so much fun for me and heart breaking for you."

Logan felt like he was going to explode when he mentioned Camille's name. He was the one that killed her. He balled his hands into fists so tight that his skin broke.

"Don't be mad Logan. We're getting to the best part. The day Kendall went to the park, I sent the message and those people to kill you three. Somehow, it is beyond me, you killed my top tow assassins. Clearly my plan didn't work. That's when I took things into my own hands. I waited for you all to believe you were safe again and when Kendall left and then you, it was time."

Logan was growing angrier now. He wanted to kill him. Tear him to shreds.

Jett smiled, "I sent someone I know to deal with Carlos and the boys when they got back."

Logan came out of his confused state, and propped himself up. "Where are they?"

Jett twiddled his fingers and smiled wider.

"Jett! Where the hell are they?!" Logan screamed.

"Let's just say that when Kendall and James get home, they join Carlos. And when they do, my friend will finish the job."

"Leave them alone!"

"I don't think I can stop him now. He has orders." Logan fought against his restraints.

"As for you, I have great plans," he pulled out a bottle from his pocket, "We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Jett, please! It doesn't have to be this way!" Logan pleaded.

Jett came closer to him, and opened the bottle, "Begging isn't going to help you. Even when you beg for me to kill you, I won't. I want you to feel every ounce of pain before you die. And when you do die, no one will ever know what happened to you."

"Go to hell!" Logan screamed.

Jett went up to him. Logan could smell what was in the bottle and jumped back. To his dismay, he didn't move. Jett roughly grabbed his face and brought the bottle closer.

"No! Jett don't!" Logan fought back, trying to keep his mouth shut. Jett held his face still and forced his mouth open, pouring the liquid down his throat. His throat burned and all he wanted to do was spit it out, but Jett forced it down.

Logan coughed, his mouth and throat felt like it was set on fire. His body shook in tremors as it entered his blood stream.

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" Jett smirked. Logan glared at him, still choking, his eyes blood-shot.

"I hope you're comfortable. You're not going anywhere."

Logan breathed heavily, still tasting the acid on his tongue.

"I wonder how your friends are doing." Jett said and looked at the time on his phone. Logan spat in his direction.

"Don't worry Logan. My friend is probably almost done. If I were you, I would be most worried about what I'm going to do to you."

Logan wanted to free his wrists so badly, "You son of a bitch! When I get out of this I'm going to kill you!"

Jett, who was already heading for the door, stopped. He turned to Logan, and broke the bottle in his hands. "You're only making it worse for yourself."

Logan said nothing and watched him as he stood before him, unable to do anything at all.

"I'll give you time to think some things over." Jett said and left. He shut the door and the lights except for one lamp above him, leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

**Well...I bet I shocked you all! Logan is in a place that is still unknown and nobody knows of his whereabouts! And also, the true perpetrator is revealed! Thanks for reading, and see you next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know it's only been a couple days since my last update, but I feel that I should update this story. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites of this story. They are such a blessing.**

**Also, I know this is a weird question, but does it seem like Big Time Rush is slowly fading? Is it just me? Nobody seems to be like ****_OMG! BTR!_**** I don't know! Maybe it's just me.**

**But, here ya go! Chapter 24! And before I go and leave you to the chapter, I am so excited for next week!**

**THE HOBBIT COMES OUT ON DVD ON TUESDAY! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!**

**But enough of my rambling, off with chapter 24.**

* * *

The clock read 10:30 am. Outside the sun was already up and shining. Gray clouds scattered around the sky signaling oncoming rain that may hit. The nice weather almost seemed to mock the three, with its shining rays of light. Inside the apartment, it was much different. All the shades were pulled down, the doors bolted shut, the only light came from the kitchen.

James sat alone at the table. He couldn't sleep. The whole night he was in and out of sleep, his mind somewhere else but where he really was. He couldn't think straight.  
He stared down at the foreign phone lying on the table. The strangers phone. The same stranger who attacked Carlos and Kendall and helped kidnap

That was a day ago. Carlos told them that around this time yesterday, all of the events that led up to right now started. James tugged at his hair frustrated. If only he wasn't in the hospital. If only Kendall and him came home sooner. Maybe then nothing like this would have happened.

Kendall came out of his bedroom that him and Logan shared. It felt weird that Logan wasn't there. He sat next to James and looked down at the phone as well. He rubbed his eyes as he did.

"Didn't get any sleep either, huh?" James grunted.

"Nope! You?"

James shook his head. He took the phone in his hands then. It turned it slowly in between his fingers, toying around with the metal. "How's Carlos doing?"  
Kendall didn't have time to answer. Carlos came out at last. Still in his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm okay. I can't sleep." Carlos said after he already heard his question.

Nobody said a word. All their minds were on the same thing. That was all they were thinking about for the past twenty-four hours. That same constant question. Where was Logan? Was he alive?

"Where do you guys think he is right now?" James asked after he mustered up enough courage to say something about it for the first time.  
Kendall shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know where to begin to look for him."

That was when Carlos slammed his fists into the table. Both of them jumped at their friends sudden rage.

"What the hell are we doing here? Why are we waiting around?" Carlos was angry, "We should take the phone and track a call. We can't just sit here and wait!"

James tried to alleviate his friends anger, "Carlos, calm down. I want to get Logan back as much as you and James but I just don't know-"

"No James! Logan is out there and he needs our help!"

"But Carlos, no one has called the phone all at. What makes you think that someone will call it now?" Kendall questioned.

Weirdly enough, after he said that, the phone went off. Carlos reached for it and Kendall slapped his hand away. "Wit for the voicemail."

The phone rang a few more times, until it finally ended after what seemed like forever. Carlos was the first to snatch it. He held it to his ear listening to the message. As he did, his jaw hung open.

"Who is it?" James asked. Carlos put his finger up at him. When it ended, he slapped the phone shut. Kendall clearly anxious, jumped at it first. "Well?"

Carlos clapped his hands, "You're not going to believe this but….it's Jett."

"Jett? Jett is a vampire too?" James voice shrilled.

"Yes," Kendall returned, "But Carlos, Jett has Logan?"

Carlos nodded, "He said something about the other vampire. He also said that the guy who came to kill us is taking too long, so he's…..sending someone over to help….finish the job."

Kendall stood, "He sending someone over to kill us as we speak."

"What do we do?" James stood then also.

Kendall thought for a moment and came up with something. "We can get the answers out of him. As soon as he comes in, we ambush him, and find out where they are keeping Logan.

Carlos smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"All we need is the element of surprise." Kendall stated and ran to his room. He came back out with an armful of weaponry.

There were numerous sharpened stakes, bottles of red oak, and a blood bag. Kendall put the things down on the table and handed the stuff out. Carlos thumbed the stake in his hand. With all this, they were sure to have the element of surprise. They were sure enough that they were going to find Logan. Hopefully before it was too late.

* * *

**And...scene! What did ya think? And anyone else extremely excited for The Hobbit to come out? IDK but I am so frickin excited! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heeeyyyyooooo! It may be a little early, but I decided to update. I have nothing going on this week so this is what I wanna do. I got no homework or tests to study for. I am free free free! I like it now, but in a few days time I will be bored senseless! I just know it!**

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for the follows and the reviews. Your interaction are like cookies fresh from the oven! I love you all very very much! Never change, ever! You hear me? EVER! Phew! Okay I'm sorry, no need to shout, it's just I am so dang bored is all!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 25.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Big Time Rush!.!.!**

* * *

It was completely dark. Not a single ray of light shined in the room. He had no idea what time it was or how long he was trapped there. He could tell by how faint his eyesight was and how weak he was feeling, that he was slowly dying. He didn't want to admit it though. Not the fact that he was dying. He never expected to die like this.

Logan didn't want to admit either that Jett had won. Just the fact that he got people to go and kill his friends tore him up. He couldn't just say to himself that they were gone. That they were dead. He couldn't save them.

Logan sat, slumped in the chair he was tied to, giving up all hope. He was never going to escape. There was nothing that he could think of that would make him want to live anymore. His friends were gone. He was literally a nobody without them. That was probably Jett's plans. Destroy him from the inside out, starting with the death of them.  
Clearly after Jett's last phone call, they were goners for sure. He couldn't imagine the type of torture they must have been going through. Logan shivered at the thought.

He shivered more, from being cold. Jett's last visit was by far one of the worst. He was held under red oak for long periods of time, until he was on the verge of passing out. His hair was still dripping wet and he knew that it was bound to get worse.  
Logan laughed at the thought of Jett. The whole time he was acting. Getting closer and closer to the moment that he was waiting for. Until now. Until this very moment. Jett was  
winning. And Logan knew it.

There was no point in trying to escape. There was no way.

"What happened?" Logan asked himself out loud. "I had a normal life. And then, I become this." He sighed. "I grew to like it. The power, the speed, reading minds. Now look where it got me!"

He laughed at himself now, making his situation a tiny bit better. But now it didn't matter. He was going to die, no matter what. He never got to say goodbye. His near contentment didn't last long though when the door opened.

Jett walked in slowly, a grin forming on his lips. "Hello Logie! How's everything going?"  
Logan smirked at him. He did that on purpose. Only his friends called him that.

"Everything was great, until you showed your ugly face in here."

"Ouch! That hurt my feelings Logan." Jett said trying to look sad, but failed when he couldn't stop his smile.

"Well you're not getting an apology you ugly son of a bitch!" Logan grimaced.  
Jett wagged his finger and reached his arm over to the side table, "Now Logie, you know you shouldn't curse at me. You remember what happened the last time don't you?" he rubbed his hand roughly through Logan's wet hair. As if by reflex, Logan snapped back, biting his hand with his canines.

Jett yelped and brought back his hand, seeing two holes. Seeing his own blood drove him crazy and Logan could see that. Jett then balled his hands into fists and knocked Logan under the chin. The forceful blow sent his chair toppling back. His head jarred as it made contact with the concrete floor. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and feel something warm emanating from his head.

Without warning, Jett pulled the chair up and this time, right as his chair was up-right again, Jett took the object in his hand and jabbed it into Logan. Logan looked over at the knife in his shoulder, speechless. Logan screamed out in pain. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like he was being strangled.

Jett smiled and leaned into his ear, "You think you're so strong. We both know that with no blood in your system, you won't survive that much longer." He pulled the dagger out and punched him across the face, this time splitting his cheek open.

"Although I know this…you are much stronger than your friends ever were."

"Jet please….let…..them live…..I'm the one you want."

Jett didn't answer him. Only stared at him for a long time, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Logan," Jett said, "how long has it been since you fed?"

Logan didn't respond. He kept his head down, not wanting to look into the face of his tormentor.

"It's been a few hours for me," Jett picked up a bag causing Logan to lift his head then at the scent of blood, "but I'm in the mood for fresh blood."

Logan immediately knew what he meant by that. Jett tossed the bag to the side and came closer to Logan. His fangs came out of his gums, and his eyes dilated. Logan fought against the ropes that held him captive to the chair as Jett was closing in on him.

Before he knew it, Jett was beside him admiring his neck. He traced the pulsating vein that throbbed uncontrollably in his neck from his nerves.

"I don't know why I didn't suck all your blood the first time. Your blood is so good!" Jett bared his teeth, "A simple mistake I guess."

With that, Jett sunk his teeth into Logan's neck, and started to drain him. Logan squirmed as his blood was being taken from his own body by force. It hurt so much. Jett's teeth thrashed viciously into his neck.

Logan felt humiliated. He was so helpless. His eyes started to droop shut as he felt his body shutting down. Jett released him, his lips smeared red. Nothing was more humiliating than having another vampire suck a vampires blood.

"Don't give up on me! I have so much more in store for you!" Jett laughed menacingly.

Logan gasped for air, wanting so desperately to stay awake. His eyes drooped as he felt his body giving up on him. It was getting to be too much. All he felt was pain. Logan's head whirled out of control. His body hurt. Everything hurt.

Logan let his eyes shut, letting himself fall back into a deep sleep, not knowing if he would wake up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me your thoughts on the chapter if you like. Finally getting somewhere in this story! See ya until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter is up yet again. I appreciate the comments and reviews. But honestly, it seems like fanfictioners are slowing down. I don't know, maybe it's just me. I plan on finishing up this story very soon. And ****_possibly _****upload another story. I really don't know though considering how slow things are going on. Also, it depends on how satisfied I feel with the story so...I guess only the future knows that answer.**

**Also, yesterday was a HUGE day! Who else is a hobbit fan? I know there are some out there and they would know why it was such a big day. I finally got to see The Hobbit on my own tv! AAAAAHHHHHH! I finally got to see Thorin Oakenshield on my tv! AH! Amazing! **

**Sorry though. I'm getting off the topic of BTR. On with the show...**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

The cars headlights shone through the darkness. The thick foggy air sped passed the car as it raced down the road. Other than that single solitary car, there were no others around. And if there were, it wasn't going were they were. Their mission was far too important to mess around with.

They drove down the rode down the road at top speed. To be honest, they didn't care if they were going 45 miles over the speed limit. They had to make it before it was too late. They couldn't waste any more time than they already have.

Carlos was driving, his hands tensely gripping the steering wheel in front of him. His eyes were locked on the road and the road only. He felt overwhelmed, nervous, and yet at the same time kind of excited. But that one thought always crept into his head.  
If they didn't get there in time, if they failed Logan, he didn't know what he was going to do. He would be devastated!

Both Kendall and James were seated next to each other in the back. Each of them preparing their weapons that they had to use. They had no other options. This was it. Kendall, who had beaten the answers out of the other vampire, was sharpening more stakes for them all, while James packed his pockets.

All Carlos could think about was Logan. It had been a full day since he was kidnapped. He had no idea what he must be going through. Frankly, he didn't know what to expect when they got to him.

Was he hurt? Was he being tortured? Were they heading in the wrong direction? Could they make it to him in time? And the worst question of all of them. Was Logan still…..alive?

Carlos could only hope that he was still alive. That was all he had. Hope. Him and Logan were best friends, they were too close. In spite of being positive though, Carlos couldn't help but think that Logan might in fact be dead.

Carlos knocked the idea clear out of his head. He couldn't think like that. Not now. He glanced in the mirror to see Kendall and James staring at him.

"Carlos, we're gonna make it. I promise. He will be okay." Kendall said after hearing every thought that Carlos ran through.

"I know. I'm just worried."

James chimed in, "Look, we'll be prepared. We will get in, find Logan, and get out. During the process, we will kill any vampires that get in our way."

Kendall nodded, still looking at Carlos. His eyes were practically burning into him, telling him that everything will be alright. That's at least what he wanted Carlos to think. For him, he didn't know what to think. For all he knew, Logan might be dead, or on the verge of dying.

"Okay." Carlos sighed, taking a deep breathe. He needed to relax. If he didn't, he wouldn't be ready for what they were going to do, and possibly screw everything up. He would mess up the rescue plans.

Within a few more long minutes, they came to the end of the road. They drove through the woods on a dirt path that was fading but still visible. Carlos followed it through the thick forestry, until he reached what he wanted to see.

The car came to a stop at a dock. The wood holding the car up creaked unsteadily as if it was a thousand years old. They got out of the car, scanning the entire venue. This was the place that was described to them. It had to be. It was exactly how it was described.  
Down, fifty feet from the dock where they stood, was a warehouse. By the way it looked, it looked abandoned, run-down, a place of misery. Carlos, James, and Kendall walked the dock, avoiding the holes in the wood so they wouldn't fall in the water or break their ankles.

The building was barely standing on its own. The wood siding was rotting away from the bottom up, tempting the building to collapse at any moment. All the windows were either gone, broken, and spider-shattered. Some of the visible ones that weren't broken were dust ridden. James could faintly see handprints on the old windows from people before.  
The three made their way cautiously by the building, looking intensely for anything. You could seriously hear a pin drop because it was so quiet.

They got to the door, which was hanging by a single hinge at the top and rotting away to nothingness like the rest of the warehouse. Kendall eyed the place up and down. This was definitely the place. The whole dock wreaked of vampire.

"Logan's here. I can feel it." Kendall whispered. They stationed themselves beside the door so they weren't seen if anybody was to pass by.

"Let's go get him!" Carlos was about to go in when Kendall tugged him back.

"We need a plan." Kendall thought.

"What plan? I thought we were going in, and saving Logan." James stated. That was what originally thought the plan was. "We have no time to make plans now!"

"James, we can't just go in there all gung-ho without a plan. We're dealing with vampires who can kill us with a swift snap of our necks. We need a plan!" Kendall warned.

Carlos knew James was right, and he certainly knew that Kendall was too. Vampires were too dangerous to deal with lightly. "We can't go in there blind. But, there is no time to argue. So how about we go in together, and not get separated. We kill any vampire silently, that gets in our way so we don't create a disturbance, and find Logan and get the hell out."

James and Kendall were suddenly very impressed with Carlos' sharp sense of wit. When his mind was focused on something, he was dead set, and nothing could make him get off track.

"One thing though. I want to lead the way. I can find Logan by his scent." Kendall made it clear to them. He waited for their approval. Carlos and James gave him a thumbs-up.

He then put his hand on the door, "Ready?"

Carlos and James shook their heads. With that Kendall slid the door open as silently as he could possibly do. He poked his head through the crack and found that the coast was clear. He waved them on and they were in.

They shut the door behind them, and tip-toed down the hall. On both sides were lamps on the walls, dimly lighting the wide hall around them. The walls were a dingy tint of gray.

The one thing that caught their eyes was the bottom. Something dark smeared across the wall to the floor. Carlos pointed to it not knowing if it was what he really thought. James nodded. It was blood.

Just like the outside, the inside was just as broken down. The doors on both sides of the hall were lighted with a single lamp, making it hard to see. Carlos, James, and Kendall checked inside each room. No luck! None!

The warehouse was bigger than it appeared. They felt like they've been walking for miles. But they never quit.

They continued to walk when Kendall put his arm out, stopping James and Carlos in their tracks. Down the hall was a vampire, swiftly making his way right in their direction. Carlos and James froze. Kendall shushed them into the closest room and put a finger to his lips, pleading for them not to a make a sound. They got the point.

They held their breathes as the foot-steps got closer and closer. When they thought that they would pass, they stopped. Carlos and James held their breathe. Kendall prayed for a miracle. They hid at the sides of the door, hoping that he wouldn't sense them being there.

Much to their dismay, the door creaked open. The man saw Kendall first and tackled him effortlessly. James jumped on top of him next, wrestling with the man who had Kendall by the throat. James swung at his head, when he was grabbed too by the throat, depriving him of oxygen.

They fought against him. Carlos scrambled to the floor, as the man who hasn't noticed him yet, was strangling his friends. He grabbed a stake and charged at him, plunging the stake into his back. Kendall and James were released, and they coughed.

"Thanks Carlos!" Kendall said relieved.

"Good save buddy!" James held his throat, and patted Carlos on the shoulder. Carlos didn't seem to hear them. He jumped back on the dead vampire, jabbing the stake in and out of his back. He lost it. First Logan, and now he almost lost Kendall and James. This was too much!

"Carlos! Stop! He's dead!" Kendall said shocked. He grabbed Carlos by his shoulders, and shook him. Carlos' glazed over eyes came back to reality. He looked at the body then at James and Kendall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"We know." James said reassuringly. "Come on. We still have to find Logan."

Carlos silently agreed, and they exited the room. He would kill as many vampires as he could as long as he got to Logan. That was all he wanted. That was what they all wanted. But as they continued to walk the long warehouse, their hopes were running thin. James ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What if Logan isn't here?"

Right at that moment, Kendall's head snapped up right. That was it. Logan was here. He could smell him. "He's here." Kendall said triumphantly and ran to the door.

James shoved his ear against the door, listening for anything. A sound, and echo, a voice. Nothing. But what was he expecting to hear? Logan to call for them to say he was in there and he was alright? He had no idea what was in there. Carlos put his hand on the door knob.

"We get in and get out." Was all he said. He pushed it down ever so slightly and opened the door.

It revealed a small room, no bigger than their bedrooms, with a single light in the center of the room. There was a tub at the side filled to the brim with a red looking substance, and next to that was a table. It was littered with stakes, knives, and bottles filled with the same liquid as the bath tub. And right in the center of it all, was Logan.

* * *

**Almost to the end. Hope I didn't leave you on much of a cliffhanger...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya! Yes, I know I just updated but I'm not busy again. Soooooooo, I decided to keep going since I'm close to the end. I appreciate all the comments and views. I really liked the idea of how to continue this story. It is a very interesting way to keep this story up and running, but I've decided to just end it where I wrote it. Very good idea though. I loved the thought.**

**Other than that, I really don't know. I was out all day today but now I'm not doing anything. So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own big time rush.**

* * *

It was all around him. Engulfing him in whole in the room. The worst part was that it didn't even look like him. Logan almost looked like a total stranger. It certainly did not look like him at all. This person was broken, he didn't look alive. But it was Logan.

"Logan!" James yelled. He ran as fast as he could possibly go. He didn't want to waste another second that Logan might have to survive. Carlos and Kendall also ran across the room to their friend who was unresponsive to James' call.

Kendall made it to him first, running the fastest. He stopped right at his side. "Logan?" his voice was barely a whisper. His stomach turned at the very sight of him.

Carlos came up to him next. He knelt down, taking Logan's bloody face in between in hands. "Logan? Come on buddy."

He looked into his face with tears. He had never seen his friend look like that. So helpless, so vulnerable to anything.

Logan's face was covered with blood and littered with bruises that blossomed on his cheeks. There was blood all over his chin and beneath his nose. There was a noticeable cut above his eyebrow and one very long scar that ran across his cheekbone. His neck looked just as bad. There were two deep holes sunken into his neck. It looked like it had been ripped and thrashed around like an animal had done it. Logan's shirt was speckled with his blood that had dripped from his head and neck.

Carlos gently shook Logan's face. That was the only thing he could do. He had to wake him up.

"Logan, please! It's me us. You're safe now." Carlos pleaded.

"Come on buddy." James added to his cries. He stood next to Kendall in shock. Logan was so broken.

Carlos didn't give up. He couldn't now. They couldn't stop. They had him back and they weren't going to let him slip through their fingers once again.

"Come on Logan. Please," Carlos started to cry, "please wake up!" he held Logan's face, not wanting to let go. He felt so cold. Not because he was a vampire. He felt dead cold.

Logan didn't move.

Kendall and James had no idea what to do. Carlos was on the ground, pleading with Logan. What could they do? Tears started to form in James' eyes. Kendall held him close.

Then, as if by a miracle, Logan's eyes fluttered open, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. He saw Carlos first, his eyes dazed and confused.

"Ca….rlos?" his voice was unsure, and weak. He didn't know if this was a dream, if Jett was playing tricks on him, or if he was finally dead.

Carlos didn't let go of him, "Yeah Logan. Come on, talk to me." he said looking into his eyes. They were confused, faded, like there was no life left in them. Just that scared Carlos out of his wits.

Logan moaned in pain, feeling every single amount of it that he had endured. He bent his head down, unable to keep it up anymore.

Carlos picked it up, holding his face firmly with his fingers. "Stay with us Logan."

Logan saw Carlos and then he caught a glimpse of Kendall. He went behind him to untie his raw hands.

"Bu' I though' you 'ere dead." Logan managed to say. His mouth was dry, and his throat ached.

James knelt down next to his legs and started to unloop the incredibly tight knots that held his legs to the chair. "We're here. We're fine. Now we have to get you out of here."

"We took care of them Logan. Just stay with us okay?" Kendall replied while trying to untie his wrists. The knots were so tight. He could tell by the cuts around Logan's wrists that he had struggled a lot. Not only that, but the burns were just as visible from the red oak that he could smell on it.  
Logan shut his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. He was happy to see them alive. Happy that they weren't hurt. He felt safer, more protected. But that did not stop the hurt he was feeling throughout his entire body. The pain was so unbearable at this point.

He felt Carlos squeeze his face gently. "Are you okay?"

"It….hurts….."

Carlos tried to hold back more tears that threatened to fall, "What hurts?"  
Logan groaned again. His head was spinning. He was immensely tired. All he wanted to do was fall back to sleep. "Ever'thin. He took m' blood." He wanted to cover his face. All he felt was embarrassment. But he couldn't. Kendall still hadn't managed to free his wrists from the ropes.

Kendall kept working, hearing every word Logan said. He worked faster after hearing that though. Logan was slowly dying. If they didn't get him out soon, there was no way he could survive this.

"Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here." Kendall reassured.

He unlooped the last rope, freeing his hands. He then lifted the rope that held him to the chair and tossed it aside. James finished just as he did, un tying the final rope around his ankle.

"Come on," James stood, "we have to get out of here."

Kendall looked at Logan, his face still being held by Carlos. Even though Logan had finally been freed, he didn't move. There was no strength left in his body.

"I'll carry you." James said all of a sudden and went toward him. Logan weakly raised his arms in protest. James stopped.

Logan removed Carlos' hands and he moved away. Logan braced his legs to finally stand after over twenty-four hours of being held hostage. He got up on his own two feet. Logan yelped as he put pressure on his injured leg, forgetting it was injured in the first place, and fell.

The hole in his leg still hurt just as much as it did when Jett stabbed it. Just by putting pressure on it, blood gushed from the wound. Logan wrapped his hands around it, and closed his eyes, and sobbed.

James was first to act and he tore off a piece of his jacket and tied it tightly around

Logan's leg. He winced as he did so. James apologized.

James finished when something else caught his eye. Logan's shoulder looked injured too. How did they miss that? The whole right sleeve of his shirt was torn open, and drenched with blood.

"What did he do to you?" James said more of saying then asking Logan. He tore off yet another piece of his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Logan felt drained.

Kendall started to look for any exits that would be suitable for an escape that would avoid any confrontations with any other vampires. Logan couldn't fight. He was way too weak, and unable to fight. He was too injured, too deprived of blood. That was when it hit him.

Blood!

Kendall half-ran to the table where all the things used to torture his friend was, and grabbed the bag. It looked old, but it was something.

"You need to drink this Logan. It will get your strength up." Kendall knelt down to his level and opened the bag for him. Logan couldn't even pick up the bag without unsteadily  
shaking it.

Kendall held it to his lips and squeezed it, pouring the much needed blood into his system. Logan drank it gratefully. Even though it tasted old, it was still good. He hadn't had a single drop of blood for a long time. This was better than nothing.

He finished it up, feeling his energy coming back to him slowly. Logan got up on his feet cautiously. His legs wobbled beneath him and swayed unnervingly. He fell over to the side uneasily, and Carlos grabbed him before he could fall. He held him in his arms gently.

Before he knew it, James was beside him and picked him up. "You are in no condition to walk. I need to carry you." Logan didn't argue. He agreed silently and bent his head across James' chest.

Kendall was already at the door, weapons in both hands. It was the only way out. The way they came. It was dangerous. Especially with Logan. He was still hurt. To be honest, he didn't know how they were going to get out. He turned around to see Logan gazing at him. Brown meeting with green eyes.

"I know Kendall. I know we probably can't get out unnoticed. But I'm too weak. I need more blood." Logan said groggily.

Without hesitation, James put Logan on the floor and reached into his pocket. Before anyone could comprehend what he was doing, James took the knife in his hand, and cut a small incision in his arm.

Logan practically drooled over it. James knelt next to him and gave him his arm. Logan took it, and gently pressed his cool lips against it. He sunk his teeth in and drank, taking in a single drop at a time. He didn't want to take too much, but it tasted so good! He stopped, not wanting to hurt James. Logan wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Thanks James."

"No problem."

This time when he got up, it felt better. James' fresh blood had helped him.

"Can you walk?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kendall was already bandaging the cut on James' arm. He didn't want to risk other vampires in the building to smell his blood and find them.

"How are we getting out of here?" Logan asked, his voice clear and even at last.

Kendall finished wrapping James up, knotting the final thread in its place. He was about to answer, and the door swung open.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we got here!"

Their stomachs dropped and fear set in.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry about the ending of this chapter. But I just had to.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! How's life treating you all. I suspect you have all seen my last post, or so I hope. But either way, here is another chapter. I plan on finishing this story very very soon. So without further ado, here is chapter 28. Also, thank you for the many many reviews and support. **

**Disclaimer-Not the owner of btr!**

* * *

They all froze in their spots, as they heard the voice. His voice. That dreaded evil voice that caused them so much pain, so much hurt, so much heart-ache. Before they could turn, they were each being held in place as someone took their arms from behind.  
They were forced around, to look at the doorway. There they could clearly see Jett, his arms folded across his chest comfortably.

"Nice to see you all here!" Jett smiled, "I didn't expect the whole gang to be here. Logan, how come you didn't tell me that they would still be alive?"

The room became more tense, and all Logan could think of the reason to why they were all here. It was all his fault. They were all in danger because of him.

"I gotta hand it to you three." Jett said. "Trying a daring rescue for your vampire friend. You almost made it too. It's a shame really. You were so close!"

Logan wiggled his arms endlessly, forcing them to move but it was no use. He was being held too tight just like his friends who were also detained.

"Let them go Jett. I'm the one you want." Logan said bravely. Jett laughed so hard that it made Carlos cringe. He noticed.

The next thing Carlos knew, Jett was beside him. Carlos breathed heavily, his very presence angering him.

"Leave him alone!" Logan warned.

Jett flashed Logan a smile and went over to him. "Or what Logan? What are you going to do to me?"

"If you so much as touch him, I will end you." Logan said darkly.

Jett waved his hands in the air and acted scared. "You think that I' m afraid of you?" He grabbed a handful of Logan's hair and tugged his head back. He yanked hard on his roots causing a yelp to escape Logan's lips. He let go and stared into his eyes. "You couldn't save them even if you tried." With that he punched Logan in the stomach. Logan hunched over, coughing from the sudden loss of oxygen.

Jett went back over to Carlos and placed his finger gingerly on the vein in his neck. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't touch him!" James screamed. Jett stopped and glared at him.

Logan was back up, and kept both of his eyes on Jett, watching his every move. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Jett sighed, "Since I have you all here, I guess I should tell you why you are all here on this very special night." His fangs popped out then, showing how long and sharp they really were.

"As you three should know, I started my plan wanting you Kendall. I wanted you dead. My target changed here, when our little Logie changed into a vampire himself. He you see, was a bigger challenge then Kendall ever was."

Logan looked at his friends apologetically, mouthing sorry to them each.

"Then I figured," Jett went on, "if I was to kill all of you, that would be more fun and satisfying for me. So I sent a friend out to kill you all while I took care of Logan. But now here you are, so I guess that is where the story ends."

Jett smiled hugely at each of them. His eyes stopped on Carlos.

"How about you first?"

Carlos' face went blank. At least that's what he thought. He didn't want to look afraid to his friends. Not anymore. He was tired of being afraid. But he was about to be killed. Carlos was afraid, and nothing could stop that.

"Don't do it Jett! Take me first. Let them go." Kendall challenged.

"Kendall don't!" Logan argued.

"Jett I want you to take me instead." Kendall repeated.

"Just let them go. Please. Kill me and leave them." Logan begged him

Jett laughed to himself, "You will all get your chance to step up. You'll just have to wait when I'm done with Carlos."

Logan fought more against the hands that detained him. The more he fought, the stronger the hands around he became.

"Take them over there. And keep him here." Jett ordered. Carlos was held in place, and forced to his knees. Kendall and James were pushed to the opposite side of the room and held down to the floor on their knees also. Logan was taken over to the tub and forced down so his head was only a push away from being dunked under.

Logan looked up and over at Carlos. He was alone, his neck fully exposed. He saw Jett, his teeth out. Carlos' head was held back as Jett tugged on his hair, making his prey more vulnerable.

Carlos shut his eyes. This was it. It was over. He waited for the gut-wrenching pain that would come when Jett would start to sip his throat out, and braced himself for what was coming next.

* * *

**Okay, I know it is short, but I didn't know how to make this longer, and also, I think it leads up to following chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all! Time for yet another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last with that little cliffy I left with it. Hope I didn't leave you at the very edge of your seats to the point where you are about to topple over. A LOT of fanfiction stories do that to me and I'm like, "WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I hope I didn't do that to you.**

**But here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No ownership of Big time rush what-so-ever!**

* * *

Logan watched in horror as he saw Jett inch toward Carlos. It was one thing that they had gotten themselves into the situation, but now to watch them pay the price made something in him snap. Logan cringed as he saw the jagged teeth get closer to his neck, closer to killing him.

Then he felt it. The hot searing rage. It overcame his body within a second. The anger inside him welled up to its' highest point. His eyes turned red, and his toothy fangs came out of his gums. He couldn't hold it in. He didn't want to either.

Logan reached behind him were his hands were already being held, and gripped the hands that held his. He twisted them, until he heard a ear blowing crack. The person behind him howled, and released him. As soon as he did, Logan took advantage of the moment and spun him around into the tub that he was held above.

He glanced up after making sure that he was dead and looked to see Jett. He ran into him and pushed him away before Jett's teeth could touch Carlos. He bumped him at full force into the wall.

Kendall saw this and broke free when the hands behind him slackened from surprise. James and Carlos saw the opportunity of their captors attention drawn somewhere else and broke free.

The first thing Kendall did was reach into his pockets. "James! Carlos!" he threw stakes into their directions as they continued to fight off their opponents.

Logan on the other hand had his hands full with Jett. He was stronger at the moment. Much stronger. He was running on Logan's blood. His vampire blood. At the moment though, Logan was handling Jett with uttermost ease.

He had him pinned to the ground, when he saw his friends, each taking caring of themselves as they fought off another vampire.

"You're in over your head Logan," Jett teased underneath him, "I can overpower you and you know it."

Logan grimaced as Jett squirmed violently under him. He shook his head back and forth trying to get a bit out of him.

"I don't know why you try. All I know is that when you fail to defeat me, I'm going to kill your friends and I'm going to make sure that as long as I am standing, you will watch them until their last plea for mercy."

"NO!" Logan screamed. He punched him ferociously across the face, nonstop. This was for everything he did to him. For turning him. Making his life a living hell. For his friends, all those people he killed.

He hit him harder when Jett started to laugh. It infuriated him to see that he was enjoying it. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what he felt for the past two months.

Logan continued his onslaught to Jett's face. His fists going at light speed. He kept going when Jett moved his head aside abruptly. Logan was unable to stop his flying fist, and it came in contact with the concrete, making a sickening thud.

He brought his hand up quickly, cradling his broken limb to his chest. But he made a mistake. Jett saw the chance and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Jett tisked as he stood and lifted Logan off his feet, he wiped the blood from his own mouth, "when will you learn?"

He held him there, squeezing his neck with more force. The wind was knocked out of Logan. Jett held him there as Logan wiggled in his hands. He clawed at the hand, desperately. Logan started to throw his fists aimlessly in the air. None made contact. He could feel himself losing it.

Jett saw this, and threw Logan's frail body into the wall. Logan coughed, unable to catch his breathe. Jett came over to him and leaned down next to him. Logan didn't look at him but at his friends.

"You should give up. Make it easier for yourself and them."

Logan gritted his teeth together. He bared his canines at him disgust. "Never!"

"Okay then. If that's how you want it." Jett picked him up again and tossed him in the opposite direction. Logan's body flew into a wall, cracking it on impact by the force of Jett's throw. He got up quickly and glanced over at his friends. James was still fighting a vampire, while Kendall and Carlos were trying to fight.

Logan looked back up at Jett and saw a stake in his hand. He frantically looked around for one that he could use. There wasn't any. Then he saw the chair that he was tied to. He ran to it and yanked the leg of it off. He pointed it at him defensively.

"I'm going to finish this!" Logan said aloud.

He ran at him. Jett seeing this, ran at Logan. They both collided and fell. Logan took the stake in his hand and aimed for his chest. It was swatted from his hands. Logan watched his only weapon skidded across the floor.

Jett jumped on him, holding him down. Logan struggled to get him off as he aimed the stake right for his heart. Jett brought it down, and right before it could pierce his skin, Logan hit it, making it go in the same direction as he did.

They both stopped and stared at the stakes, and then looked at each other. Logan pushed him off violently wanting to get to them first. Jett pushed him back. Their struggle to get to it ended when Jett backhanded Logan across his cheek. Jett pushed him back and ran.

Logan followed close behind, running as fast as he his legs could. He had to get there before Jett did. When he finally reached Jett, Jett already had a stake. He pointed it out at him, the sharp tip aiming for him at the last second.

He had no time to stop. The thing that stopped him was the stake. The stake went right through his upper abdomen close to his heart. He could feel the sharp edge brushing the side of his heart. He felt and heard it enter his skin. Logan looked down at his chest in shock as he saw it just sticking out.

He saw the crimson blood slowly come out of his chest and bleed down his shirt. Logan whimpered, unable to move his limbs to rip out the stake. He let harsh tears fall from his eyes, and fell to the ground on his knees. Logan landed on his back on the cold concrete.

Jett leaned over him, his teeth out. He chuckled in triumph seeing his victory in hand. He brushed his hand over Logan's cheek and smiled. "It looks like I'm going to finish this Logan."

Logan couldn't move. He could already feel the life leaving his body. He saw Jett coming closer and closer, going for his neck when a flash of color knocked him over. Logan couldn't see what it was, but he knew that it was Kendall.

The next thing he knew, Carlos and James were next to him. Carlos knelt over his convulsing body, trying to keep him calm. James held his head up on his lap. Logan hiccupped as he tried to breathe.

"Ca-Car….los…Ja-James….." Logan's voice was fading.

Carlos looked at James who looked just as worried as he did, and then at his friend with a stake through his chest. There was blood. So much blood. James nodded at him sadly signaling him to do what he had to.

"Sorry Logan." Carlos said and slid the stake painfully out of his chest. Logan screamed.

His screams bounced off the walls. Blood came to his lips and crept out of the corner of his mouth.

"Stay with us Logan. You're going to be okay. I promise." James said wearily.

Logan was having trouble keeping his eyes open, "M' kay."

"No Logan. You're not okay. But please stay with us. You're gonna make it." Carlos pleaded.

James yelled over to Kendall in desperation, who had just killed the one thing that threatened them. Kendal saw Logan and ran to his side. He took his hand in his.

"No, no, no Logan. You can't do this to us."

Logan saw Kendall through half-lidded eyes. He smiled but it faded as it hurt to smile.

"Ke'dall." He coughed up blood, "I' s…orree.

"Don't be sorry. Just stay with us." Kendall tried to soothe his friend.

Logan moved his head painfully to look at Carlos and James. "Ja-James, Carlos. I' so sorree."

James rubbed his head, "It's gonna be alright. You're going to be okay."

Logan half smiled and closed his eyes. Carlos shook him. "Don't go to sleep." Logan moaned.

"Bu' I' so tired. It hurts."****

Carlos didn't know what to do. Neither of them knew what they could do. That was when Carlos thought of something. He got up and ran as he could to the table and ran back. Logan's face was deathly pale. He shook violently.

Taking the knife, Carlos dug into his skin. He bent down to Logan and showed it to him. Logan could barely lift his head. His eyes were shut, but he was responsive.

"Take my blood." Carlos put his arm down.

Logan craned his neck up, James helped him and tragedy struck. Logan started to scream, his body writhed at unnatural angles. He was dying. He tried to say something, when his body gave out. His head fell into James' lap, limp.

Kendall couldn't believe what he had seen. "No Logan. We can't lose you! I can't lose you! Please! Your my best friend!"

James shook Logan's body, "Logan! Please wake up!"

Carlos let the tears finally fall from his eyes. "He's not going to die here. Not now." He put his arm to Logan's lips and forced the blood down his throat. He squeezed his arm, making more blood seep through the cut and into Logan's mouth. They hope it would work, that it was enough to save him. They had no idea if it was too late, and waited if he would wake up, and if he didn't, he was gone.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry to leave it there, but it felt right to do so. I hope you liked it! And see you next chapter. Until then, this is Oakenshield's Girl saying Hasta La Vista!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hmmmmmm...how do I start this? First things first, how about last night? KCA's? I wonder what happened with that. But you know what, it isn't the end of the world. Life goes on. But honestly, it still isn't fair, but I'm not going to obsess over it cause it really isn't worth it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I really do. I hope you all like this chapter to. So, without any hesitation, I give you chapter 30, the final chapter of Lust for Blood.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR.**

* * *

The quiet was overwhelming. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves under their feet as they walked across the grass. There was a low murmur of mourners in the air, adding to the depression. It was oddly chilly for the middle of September but that didn't stop them.

They came out of respect for their fallen friend. They visited once a week, paying their respects. It was the right thing to do. And each time they came, they carried roses, and placed them on the stone.

As they made it across the field, roses in hand held close to their hearts, they could only feel remorse. They made it to the headstone and bowed their heads, leaving the single roses on the grass in front of the engraved stone.

Kendall stared at the tombstone in shock, Carlos bowed his head in respect, and James said a prayer. It may have been just a few weeks, but the pain was sill all too real. It still hadn't set in yet.

"We miss you." James said quietly.

"We all miss you." Kendall added.

Carlos lifted his head, "Logan misses you."

That was when Logan appeared behind them, walking slowly, a single red rose in his hands.

Logan stopped at the side of the grave, and placed the rose on top of the marble. "Hi Cami. Sorry it's taken me so long to get here. I've been getting myself into some trouble." Logan laughed softly to himself.

He winced. There were still bruises on his face. They were fading away, but it still hurt. The only remnants from the incident with Jett were the bruises and the cuts on his face, and the wrist cast that encased his right hand.

His smile faded suddenly, his face turning serious. "I love you. I always will."

Carlos , trying to comfort his friend, patted his shoulder lightly. Logan looked at him, his eyes red- rimmed. Tears threatened his eyes, and he wanted so much to cry. Carlos gave him a hug, wrapping his hands around Logan completely.

Then, both Kendall and James joined in the brotherly hug, squeezing Carlos and Logan closer together.

"Okay…too much love." Carlos gasped, having the air squeezed out of him. They let go, and stepped back. Their gazed went back to the headstone.

Logan thought about what happened recently to all of them. Thought about why he was here now, and why the love of his life was dead. It was Jett's fault she was dead, but he couldn't help but want to blame himself.

They all almost died that night. They almost died trying to save him. Fresh tears started forming in his eyes just thinking about it.

He had to leave. It was the only way that he could know that they were safe. So he could have a clear mind and know that they would be out of harms way.

James noticed to sudden change in Logan. "Logan, she's in a better place."

Logan nodded, wiping a single tear from his cheek. "I know that. But I'm just going to miss you guys so much when I leave." He said it so low that by the end of his sentence he couldn't even hear himself. He choked on the last words. He didn't tell them his decision until now.

"Us? Why are you going to miss us?" Kendall asking not seeming to understand what he meant. "You're leaving?"

Logan nodded, not able to make himself look at them.

"You can't leave Logan. You're our best friend." Carlos said.

"I 've been thinking lately, that maybe I should leave. You guys are too much of a target with me around. You'll be safer when I'm gone."

James engulfed him in a hug, "Don't think like that. We love you Logan. Please don't leave us."

Logan wanted nothing more than to stay, but his mind was made up. He had to keep strong for them. He hugged James and went to Carlos and Kendall, giving them a hug also.

"I'm going to miss you guys. You are the best friends anyone could ask for. I love you guys." Logan said, a tear falling from his eyes. He saw them, taking their images in his mind for one last time.

He turned slowly and started to walk away. He heard Kendall running for him, calling his name, but he didn't look back. It was painful as it was already to decide to leave, and seeing their faces would only break him more. It was hard for them, but they had no idea how much this tore Logan's soul.

By the time Kendall ran up to reach him, Logan was gone. Logan had managed to leave his life once again and this time, it was for good. A large gaping hole seemed to form in his chest. He never felt so...heartbroken before in his life!

He returned to James and Carlos. Both of their eyes red, tears streaming down their faces. They knew before Kendall even said anything that they had lost Logan. They all ran into each other's arms, not wanting to let go.

"Is….is he re-really gone?" James cried into Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall nodded, keeping his face down. They all cried, not holding back anymore. They lost so much, in such a short amount of time. He couldn't help but think that it would never get better. But, it had to. The worst turn of events always have a somewhat happy end to them. Right? This would be a different ending though. One that left them one short of perfection.

Kendall sighed, letting his tears cascade down his face. "It's for the best."

* * *

**Well, it pains me to say this, but this is it. The final chapter of Lust for Blood. I really hoped the ending didn't leave you all disappointed. I felt it was the best way to end something like this. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. I am so happy to have shared this with all of you. It was an absolute pleasure to have shared my ideas with all of you. I want to thank all of you who stuck by this story and read and reviewed this story. I also want to thank all who liked and followed this story. You are the ones who kept this story alive. Lots of love to all of you. Thank you for giving a new fanfiction writer like me a chance. **

**So, for the last time, this is Oakenshield's Girl signing off. Hope to see you all very soon!**


End file.
